


The Book

by WritingOnTheWall



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, You choose the scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: Moira returns from a conference with an interesting souvenir: a book of sexual roleplay scenarios for her and Angela. Read on to see what fantasies they divulge themselves in.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This seems out of the blue, but hey, screw it.  
> This first chapter is basically an introduction to the "plotline" because after this, there is no plot in this story whatsoever. Just read through this little intro to the notes at the end.

Doctor Angela Ziegler was working alone in the basement laboratory of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Chemicals bubbled all around her as she worked on her latest experiment. The beaker in front of her was the correct color and consistency that Angela was looking for. It seemed that it was finally finished; there was only one more thing she needed to add. 

With that, Angela placed her safety goggles over her eyes. She then grabbed a small vial full of clear liquid and carefully popped off its rubber stopper. Slowly and with precision, Angela tipped the vial along its side until a single drop dripped into the beaker. 

The solution fizzed and crackled and popped. It proceeded to turn a deep shade of purple. Angela smiled and lifted her goggles from her eyes. She turned around and grabbed her datapad. She typed  _'Solution 54...'_  

Suddenly, Angela heard the sound of the fizzing grow in volume. She turned around and found the solution had gone from dark purple to a violent shade of orange. Angela sighed as she placed her goggles over her eyes once again and took cover behind a table. Sure enough, a split second later there was a loud explosion. 

Angela raised herself from behind her cover and saw the beaker in pieces, the solution dripping off of the table. Sighing once more, Angela grabbed her datapad and looked back at what she typed. 

 _'Solution 54..._ _NEEDS IMPROVEMENT_ _'_  she added. 

Just as Angela was starting to clean the mess up, she heard the door open. She smiled upon seeing who it was. 

"I'm gone for one week and already I find you making a mess of my lab," said Moira O'Deorain, the head of Overwatch's Science Research Division, a world-renowned geneticist, and most importantly, Angela's girlfriend. 

Angela rolled her eyes. "Well, I missed you too, Moira," she said sarcastically. The tall redhead smiled and approached the shorter blonde, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. 

"And I as well, m'aingeal," Moira said. 

Smiling, Angela asked, "So, how was the conference in France?" 

Moira sighed. "Rather dull, to be honest. During any one of my presentations, I would lose just about everybody in the room anytime I uttered a word with more than three syllables." 

Angela giggled. "Maybe you were just using terms they weren't all that familiar with." 

"Or maybe, it was the fact I was the smartest person in the room," Moira commented with a self-satisfied grin. 

Angela gave Moira a light slap against her shoulder. "You're so full of yourself." 

Moira chuckled and wrapped her arms around Angela's back. She brought the both of them together, eliciting a small squeak from the younger woman. 

"You wouldn’t have me any other way," Moira said into Angela's ear. 

Angela, albeit reluctantly, pulled away and went back to cleaning up her mess. "Other than the conference, how was France?" 

Moira shrugged. "It was alright. I had some time to kill towards the end and I allowed myself to wander away from the touristy parts of Paris. I actually brought something back." 

"Ooh, what did you bring?" Angela asked. 

Moira smiled. "Well, here I was walking down this small, cobblestone street in one of the older parts of the city when my eyes catch this small and quaint bookshop. Intrigued, I stepped inside and found books piled all over the place." 

"I made my way to the back, and immediately a certain book caught my eye. I read the title and thought how much you would definitely love it. And so, I bought it." 

Angela smiled in excitement. "Do you have it?" Moira's smile grew. 

"Of course, my dear," she said as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a small, black, hardcover book. She handed it, title cover down, to Angela, who quickly grabbed it. 

Angela turned the book over to look at the cover.  _"Madame_ _Chéron's_ _Settings,"_  she read.  _"Hundreds and hundreds of..."_  Angela's voiced trailed off as her eyes widened and her face reddened.  

 _"...roleplay scenarios for the adventurous lovers,"_ she finished. Angela looked up at Moira; her smile turned into a wolfish grin. 

 "Um, d-did you grab this by accident?" Angela asked, her voice wavering. 

Moira shook her head. "Absolutely not. I grabbed this book to give us ideas on some new things to try for our... _bedroom activities_." 

Angela's face reddened further. She was at a loss for words. "Moira, I-I don't exactly-" 

"Oh, now come on, Angie," Moira said as she rested her hands on the other's shoulders. "Our sex life can be described as 'enjoyable, but dull' or 'pleasurable, but lackluster'. This book will help us spice things up a little bit." 

Angela looked once again at the book in her hands. "It's just that when we're with each other, it's us being us. I don't think I'd be able to act out a role." 

"You'll never know until you try it," Moira pointed out. She lightly gripped Angela's hand and made it open the front cover. "Tell you what, you can pick the first scene for tonight." 

"What?!" Angela said loudly. 

Moira nodded. "We haven't seen each other for a week, and although I'd like nothing more than to ravish you without a care in the world, this book changes things." She looked at the clock and said, "I have a report to fill out for Jack, so how about you look the book over and send me what scene you chose." 

Angela shook her head and laughed lightly. "Moira, I don't think-" "Bye, Angie. Don't work too hard," Moira interrupted and immediately turned tail and left the lab, leaving the red-faced Swiss doctor alone again. 

Angela looked at the book. She found herself reaching to turn the first page. She delicately gripped it in between her thumb and index finger. Taking a deep breath, Angela turned to the first page, which contained the first "scenario". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read to this point, then you're probably wondering "Where's the smut?" Well, that's where YOU come in! Comment on what roleplay scenes you'd like to see Overwatch's science girls partake in.
> 
> Quick note, be imaginative, but at the same time, nothing too weird, freaky, etc. So take that as you will. Just remember I have final say on what I write. Don't be offended if I don't write the scenario you ask for.
> 
> I will take multiple scenarios from one user but try not to blow up my comments feed.
> 
> How long this story goes depends on how many of you guys comment (as well as how far I'd like to go).
> 
> Thanks!


	2. The Doctor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela Ziegler goes in for an interesting medical physical

Angela sat alone in one of the wards of the Watchpoint's medical center. She was wearing some casual clothes she normally kept for the seldom times she left the Watchpoint. It was fairly late now; almost everyone was asleep. Well, almost, and not just Angela.

It had been several hours since Moira had shown the book to Angela. She did look into it, despite her obvious embarrassment. Flipping through the pages, Angela found that each page held a scenario, from the ordinary to the extremely graphic.

Finally, Angela decided that there would be no avoiding it, and she picked one. She texted Moira, who enthusiastically responded back saying how she would make sure everything is ready. All Angela had to do was show up.

Angela stood awkwardly in the center of the room when a small screen next to the door powered on. A blue letter 'A' appeared, signaling that Athena, the Watchpoint's AI, was online.

"Angela Ziegler?" she asked.

"Yes," Angela answered.

"Doctor O'Deorain will be by shortly for your physical," Athena said.

Angela's face reddened. "Thank you." The display turned off, once again leaving Angela in the deafening silence. Suddenly, she could hear the clicking of heals outside in the hallway.

Angela took a deep breath. _"Be confident, Angie,"_  she told herself.  _"You're doing this because Moira thought it would be a good idea. You never know, it might not be that bad."_

Taking another deep breath and straightening her back, Angela stood and looked around the room in curiosity, just like almost any patient she had.  _"Time to get into character,"_ Angela thought.

"Miss Ziegler?"

Angela jumped and turned around. Moi- 'Doctor O'Deorain' was standing in the open doorway. 

"Oh, Doctor O'Deorain. I didn’t hear you arrive," Angela said, her voice wavering slightly.

"I was told that there was a patient here. I almost forgot today was your physical," Moira explained.

Angela nodded and fiddled with her fingers. "Well, here I am."

The older woman smiled. "Well, if that's the case, let's get started." She fully entered the room and closed the door. She asked Angela to sit down on the examination table and she began.

Moira first checked Angela's heartbeat, making sure to move her hand teasingly across Angela's breasts as she did. Next, she tested Angela's reflexes. When she did, the redheaded woman lightly caressed the blonde's lower thighs and calves.

Each touch made Angela jump slightly. Moira noticed how tense she was and would respond with, "Relax, Miss Ziegler. I'm a doctor."

That statement alone made Angela blush even more.

Moira finished the "physical" and said, "Well, Miss Ziegler, you seem to be in perfect health so far, but I'm going to need to conduct a more thorough examination."

Angela nodded understandingly. "What do you need me to do?"

"Strip,” Moira answered.

"What?" Angela asked in confusion. "That wasn't part of my physical last year."

Moira placed her hands on her hips. "Now if you don’t want me to fully complete this examination, that's fine by me. But I must say, I thought you took your personal health seriously, Miss Ziegler."

Angela frantically nodded her head. "I do."

Moira crossed her arms. "Well, doctor's orders, Miss Ziegler."

Angela blushed as she slowly reached for the hem of her shirt. Slowly, she pulled it off and proceeded to remove her pants as well. She placed her clothes on the examination table, leaving her wearing a plain white bra and panties.

Moira cocked an eyebrow. " _Everything_ , Miss Ziegler."

Angela blushed even more as she slowly reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She gripped the band of her panties and pulled them down as well. She straightened up, leaving herself bare to the Doctor.

Moira smiled. "Good," she said as she approached Angela. "This shouldn't take long." She walked around, facing Angela's back and said, "Arms up."

Angela raised her arms to allow Moira to reach around and caress her right breast. Angela shuddered lightly as the redhead's long fingers delicately squeezed in various areas of Angela's breast. Angela was painfully aware of how hard her nipples had become, and it wasn’t because of the cold room.

"And the next one," Moira said to herself. She switched to her left hand and gave the left breast the same treatment, except this time her index finger glided over Angela's stiff nipple. She gasped at the small sensation she received. 

“Are you alright, Miss Ziegler?” Moira asked, concern laced in her voice.

“I-I’m fine, Doctor O’Deorain,” Angela said, her voice an octave higher.

“I’m almost finished. Just need to check one more thing,” Moira explained.

Suddenly, Angela felt the hand move away from her breast, slowly slip down her side and place its fingertips right on her clitoris.

Angela jumped as if she were electrocuted. “What are you doing?”

“Checking to see how sensitive you are,” Moira said as she produced a small chuckle. Her fingers suddenly dipped further and spread Angela’s labia. Moira proceeded to insert one finger inside.

Angela gasped loudly. "T-This seems highly unprofessional," she stammered. Moira chuckled once more as her other hand came back to grasp at her right breast.

Moira smiled. "Oh, it very much is." Her finger crooked itself, causing Angela to moan out loud. "However, it sounds like you are enjoying my 'unprofessionalism'."

Angela moaned louder as Moira increased her pace. Suddenly, she pulled her hands away and said, "To finish this examination, Miss Ziegler, I need you to hop back up onto the examination table, please." Moira walked towards a drawer.

Not needing to be told twice, Angela hurried and sat up on the table, the space between her legs slick with arousal. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Moira snap a pair of latex gloves onto her hands.

"If you would, Miss Ziegler, please spread your legs," Moira requested. Angela complied immediately.

Moira placed herself at the edge of the table, right in between Angela's legs. She spread Angela's lower lips with her index finger and thumb. She then proceeded to insert two fingers right into her dripping pussy. Moira then began pumping her fingers in and out, increasing her speed each second.

Whatever words Angela either tried to say came out as moans or curses as Moira mercilessly fingered her.

"Oh, Doctor O'Deorain! Fuck!" Angela gasped as Moira continued.

"Is something wrong, Miss Ziegler?" Moira asked. "Are you uncomfortable? Should I slow down? Stop?"

Angela shook her head. "Please, no! I-I need more!"

Moira chuckled. _"Ever the beggar,"_ she thought in her head. "More? If you say so, Miss Ziegler." She slowed down a little, and Angela was about to scream, but that pause didn’t last when Moira added two  _more_ fingers.

Angela felt like she was going to split in two. However, she felt no pain; pure pleasure coursed through her body. The addition of their "roles" to the action had aroused her beyond comprehension.  _"This was a good idea!"_  she thought.

Despite the current situation, Moira was still able to keep a professional, composed voice. "Now Miss Ziegler, in order to get the best results from this examination, I need you to orgasm so I may-"

Moira's sentence was interrupted when Angela let out a scream, her body shuddering as her orgasm ripped through her body. Moira smiled when she noticed her hands were slicker than before. Smiling as Angela rode out her orgasm, the older woman withdrew her fingers. With a satisfied grin, Moira removed her gloves and disposed of them.

"Well Miss Ziegler, I say that this examination was a success. Although I think more may be required. I suggest you visit my office once every two weeks so I may conduct further examinations. I'll leave you to change. Have a nice day, Miss Ziegler."

Moira walked to the door and exited the room, leaving Angela to slowly climb down from the table. Her legs felt as though the bones in them had disappeared. She slowly gathered her underwear and put them back on, followed by her regular clothes.

When she was fully dressed, Angela walked out the door to find Moira standing just outside. The two lovers smiled at each other.

"Moira!" Angela gasped. "That was-"

"Exhilarating? Fantastic? Breathtaking?" Moira asked.

Angela wrapped her arms around Moira and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She pulled away and said, "All three. Mein Gott, Moira. That was hot."

Moira smirked. "There's some room for improvement, but what did I tell you? All it took was trying it."

Angela nodded and the two walked through the deserted halls back to their quarters. They reached their shared room and upon entering changed out of their clothes and into their sleepwear.

As the two lovers got into bed, Angela asked, "So, what's the next one?"

Moira smiled and crept her fingers along Angela's side. "Oh, don’t worry about that. It'll be something  _I_ pick, however."

Angela chuckled. "Ooh, I can't wait." She two gave Moira a loving kiss on the lips and fell asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, comment what you'd like to see (but nothing crossing the line...to an extent).


	3. Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dame Moira O'Deorain is tasked to rescue the kingdom's Princess

It was never often that the Overwatch team got some time off. However, with Talon's best agents defecting to their side, the terrorist organization's entire network crumbled before their eyes. Their secret bases were revealed across the world, from New York to London, Paris to Rome, Moscow to Tokyo.

With their biggest adversary gone, Overwatch found themselves without any enemies to fight. There was the occasional conflict in some part of the world, but they were resolved within hours of arriving. Without any evil to fight, almost all of the agents got bored.

This would not do for Reinhardt, who declared loudly at breakfast one day to everyone that the group was long overdue for a vacation. Jack was about to point out that they couldn't deviate from their duties, but his voice was drowned out by the cheers of approval from the others. Jack relented and delegated the task of planning a vacation to Reinhardt.

So now, almost all of the major Overwatch agents were now in Stuttgart, Germany. Once they had arrived, the group all went their separate ways to enjoy themselves on their well-deserved vacation.

Midway through their break, Reinhardt took the group to Eichenwalde Castle, the scene of the Crusaders' triumph over the omnics during the first Crisis. As he directed the group around the castle's abandoned corridors, Angela felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She withdrew it and saw it was a message from Moira.

_M - "This place is perfect!"_

Angela smiled and stole a quick glance up to Moira. She was already looking at the blonde and gave her a wink as she directed her attention back to Reinhardt, who was showing them the old training room.

"Watch your step, everyone," Reinhardt said as they walked passed some training bot remains. "These machines will still activate if nudged."

"Are they a danger?" Lena asked.

Reinhardt shook his head. "No. They've been deteriorating in this place for so long I can almost guarantee if you were to activate one, it would just stand there like a bump on a log."

Moira felt her phone go off and she checked it. It read,  _A - "It just got better!"_

Moira smiled again; the items they had bought at some bargain shops in Stuttgart were perfect for the scenario Moira picked.

They would just have to wait to come back later when the group leaves.

_Later..._

Moira walked through the now darkened halls of the castle, dressed and ready for battle in her tunic and knight's helmet. She wielded a short sword that no doubt would come in handy for any enemies she might face while completing her task. The King's daughter had been captured by the throne's enemies and the King enlisted the most fearsome knight in the kingdom to save her.

"HELP ME!"

Moira stopped in her tracks and looked all around to try and find where the voice, one belonging to a maiden, had originated from. She looked to her right and found a grand staircase.

 _"It's hero time,"_  the redheaded knight said to herself. With haste, she sprinted up the stairs and down long corridors before she found herself at the entrance to the tallest tower. Outside the door were two heavily-weathered robots; they could barely stand on their own.

"Don't worry, Princess! I'm here!" Moira shouted. Moira let out a battle cry and rushed the two bots. They did nothing as Moira sliced through them with her sword. She stood alone before the great, oak door. She slid her helmet's visor and kicked through the door.

Inside were nearly a dozen other robots, all in the same condition as the two Moira had slain. They all stood around a tied-up woman wearing a pure white dress. The Princess's eyes widened as she saw her savior.

"Please! Save me from these brutes!" she exclaimed. The robots slowly turned to face Moira. At a snail's pace, they shambled their way towards the knight.

"Don't worry, m'lady!" Moira yelled, her voice muffled from behind the visor.

Moira lashed out, swinging her short sword through the robots. They fell one by one, limb by limb. One that was smarter than the others swung his arm to strike her, but she used its momentum to throw it into the nearby wall.

The remaining robots were dealt with in turn. Their bodies and limbs are strewn about the floor, with Moira standing in the center of them. She looked up at the still tied-up princess. She started approaching her to untie her.

"Look out!" the Princess screamed.

Moira could hear something walking behind her. With a confident smirk, she swung her sword behind herself without looking. She heard sparks popping and a few moments later a heavy thud.

"Now that wasn't difficult at all," Moira said as she approached the princess. Long fingers gripped the knots of the rope and Moira pulled, freeing the young woman.

Once she was free, the princess wrapped her arms around the knight. "Oh, thank you, thank you, good Sir!" she exclaimed gratefully.

"All in a day's work, m'lady," Moira said humbly, the visor still distorting her voice.

"How did you find me?" the princess asked.

"Your Father contracted me to do it. The royal messenger cried through the streets, bellowing how his daughter had been kidnapped. I made my way to his castle and he was nearly in tears when he talked about you and what happened. Impassioned, I took up the task," Moira explained.

"That's very noble of you," the princess remarked.

"It's part of my way of life," Moira said. "I must admit, when your Father talked about you, he failed to describe how beautiful you are."

The princess blushed. "M-My name is Angela," she said, flustered. "By what are you called, good Sir?"

"Sir is the last thing you should be calling me," said the knight with a chuckle. Angela looked at her in confusion. Moira tossed her sword to the ground and reached for her helmet. Angela gasped when the sight of, not a dashing, young man, but a handsome woman with short red hair and mismatched colored eyes, was revealed.

"Dame Moira O'Deorain, at your service," Moira said with a bow. She gently lifted Angela's hand and placed a kiss on top of it. The princess blushed even more.

"I-I thank you once again for saving me," Angela stammered.

"It's no trouble at all," Moira said. "Now, I suggest we leave this dreadful place. Your Father is anxious to see you're alright." Moira turned to leave, but a hand grasped her arm.

"Surely you are getting a reward for saving me?" Angela asked as Moira turned around.

Moira shook her head. "No. Your Father offered me a reward, but I turned it down."

Angela looked into Moira's mismatched eyes and said, "Then let me reward you for your brave act."

"There is no need, m'lady," Moira said. However, Angela stepped closer to the knight, placing her hands on her chest and running her hands down.

"Please, I must show my gratitude," Angela uttered in a husky one.

Without thinking, Moira placed her hands on Angela's waist and pulled her closer. “Well, if you insist.” 

The princess placed her hand behind the knight's head and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Moans echoed through the empty room as tongues dueled and hands roamed all over the two women's bodies.

Angela pulled away and grabbed at the hem of Moira's tunic. She pulled it up and over her head, soft hands immediately caressing the knight's perky breasts. Her fingers rolled over the now hardening nipples. Angela's tongue swept across one. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

The blonde giggled and lead Moira over to a nearby bed. She pushed her onto the soft surface, hands already loosening the leather belt that held the Knight's pants up. The princess pulled the pants down and tossed them behind her. She gently nudged Moira's legs to get her to spread them open.

"Allow me to show my appreciation," Angela breathed before she peppered Moira's inner thighs with small kisses and nips. Moira sighed, the noises she made getting higher and higher in pitch as Angela approached her center.

Angela dove in, her tongue lashing against Moira's folds. The knight instantly grabbed the princess's head, pushing her royally-trained mouth deeper. As she continued to eat out her savior, Angela slipped the dress off of herself, reaching down with her free hand to her most intimate area. Angela pulled away, eliciting a groan of loss from Moira. 

"Move back a little," Angela asked. Moira nodded and moved back as quickly as she could. Angela crawled onto the bed and positioned her dripping cunt over Moira's face. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her down. Angela whimpered as she felt Moira's tongue lap at her pussy. The princess lowered her head down as well, resuming eating out her knight.

The pair licked and suckled with a combination of tenderness and ferocity; Moira rubbing Angela's clit and Angela lightly smacking Moira's ass. Both women's actions were rewarded with moans and shouts of enjoyment.

Both women increased their pace, both hoping to get the other off before them. However, their efforts resulted in both of them cumming at the same time, their shouts of pleasure muffled by each other's legs.

Angela rolled off of Moira and both proceeded to exit the bed. Moira raked her fingers through her hair. "Well, m'lady, that was a very enjoyable reward."

"It was my pleasure," the princess said with a curtsy. Moira once more grasped her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Now, we really must return you home. Your Father is probably worried beyond relief," Moira explained.

Angela nodded. "Well then, Fair Knight, lead on."

Both women stood silently for a few seconds. Finally, Angela broke the silence.

"You are such a nerd, Moira."

"What?" Moira asked with indignation. "Am I not allowed to partake in fantasies  _I_ choose?"

Angela laughed. "Out of all of the scenarios in that book, you go with a Knight rescuing a Princess?"

Moira blushed. "I always wanted to be a knight, m'aingeal," she said defensively.

Walking over to the table that held their regular clothes, Angela nodded. "Uh huh," she said with a smirk. She handed Moira her clothes and the two women changed together. Five minutes later, the walked out of the castle's front gate and into their rental car.

"Despite your attempts to make me feel embarrassed, you enjoyed it too," Moira pointed out as she turned on the ignition.

Angela giggled and leaned over to kiss Moira's cheek. "My Knight in shining armor. It was definitely interesting."

It was Moira's turn to smirk. "And we've only scratched the book's surface."

The two women chuckled as they pulled out and headed back towards their hotel.


	4. Good Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela Ziegler will do anything to pass Professor O'Deorain's class...anything

Angela sat alone in her office in the medical bay, typing up the injury report from the group's last op. The only serious injury occurred when Lena didn’t pay attention to where she was Blinking and accidentally slammed into a building. Even then, her injuries weren't severe; just some cuts and bruises.

As she finished up her mountain of paperwork, Angela felt her phone buzz. She fished it out of her pocket and looked at the screen; a blush crept onto her face as she read the notification.

_"See me after class."_

That text from Moira excited Angela immensely. She knew what it meant, and she even had some old mementos she could pull out for tonight.

Signing her signature on the last document, Angela stood up from her desk and walked out of her office. It was once again late at the Watchpoint, and everyone else was asleep. That would do for Angela, who preferred not getting spotted with what she was putting on.

Angela reached her and Moira's shared room and walked in. She headed immediately to her closet and pulled out a medium-sized chest. She opened it, revealing a pleated skirt, knee socks, a white, button-up shirt, a plaid necktie, and sitting next to the clothes was an old trapper keeper: all of the components from her days in private school.

Smiling, Angela stripped out of her work clothes and into her old school uniform. It had obviously been a while, as the skirt rode a little higher up than it did in her teens and the shirt had to have a few buttons loosened as it was too small.

Finishing tying her necktie, Angela put on her glasses and grabbed the trapper keeper. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was as if she were looking into the past; the world-renowned doctor looked back at the girl who was top of her class, loved by teachers and respected by many others; the model student.

Fixing her tie, Angela exited the room, shifting her head all over to make sure nobody else was roaming the halls. Quickly, she walked to her destination, obviously not wanting to be late. Eventually, Angela found herself in front of the door leading to one of the classrooms used in training new recruits. Straightening herself, Angela knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice said from behind the door.

Angela grasped the handle and turned it, opening the door and stepping inside. The room was empty, save for one person: Professor Moira O'Deorain, her genetics teacher.

"Y-You wanted to see me, Professor O'Deorain?" Angela asked timidly.

Moira looked up from her paperwork. She lowered her glasses passed her eyes and smiled. "Ah, Miss Ziegler, you got my message." She pointed to the chair in front of her desk. Angela pushed her glasses up and slowly walked forward. She sat down and faced her teacher.

"So, what did you need to talk with me about?" Angela asked.

Moira smiled. "Well, Miss Ziegler, you are aware that grades are to be finalized tomorrow?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, I am."

Moira grabbed her laptop and opened it. She typed for a bit and then turned it around to Angela. Her eyes widened when she noticed a red bar running through her name.

"What's that?!" Angela exclaimed.

Moira pointed at the bar and said, "That is an indicator showing that you're missing an assignment. I went back to check and found that you never turned in the project and essay bundle I assigned a month ago."

Angela's eyes widened. "Oh, Professor, I can explain! You see, it was-"

Moira raised her hand to silence the girl. "I don't want excuses, Miss Ziegler. The point is that this assignment has lowered your grade substantially."

Angela shook. "Define substantially."

"Substantially that you won't receive your credits for this class and you will be unable to graduate," Moira said.

Angela gasped. "What?! No! Please, Professor O'Deorain!" she begged. "I-I can work through the night to give you something by tomorrow!"

Moira shook her head. "That won't do for an assignment that's worth so much."

Angela was on the verge of tears. "Please! I'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry, but it's out of my-" Moira stopped and looked back at Angela. "Anything?" she asked.

Angela nodded fervently. "Yes! Anything!"

Moira smirked and leaned her head back to think. She leaned back up and said, "Miss Ziegler, what if I told you there is something you can do to acquire enough credit to pass this class and to graduate on time?"

Angela's eyes widened and she smiled. "Really?! There is! Oh, thank you, Professor! What is it?! I'll get started right away!"

Moira chuckled as she got up from her chair and walked around her desk. She stood behind Angela.

"Well, Miss Ziegler, as you probably may not know, I prefer a woman's touch. However, due to the stresses of this school year, I have been unable to fully divulge in my desires."

Suddenly, Angela felt a pair of hands rest themselves on her shoulders. She jumped a little in her seat and looked up. Professor O'Deorain was staring at her, a wolf-like grin spread across her lips.

Angela's brow furrowed in confusion. "Professor O'Deorain, what are you doing?" 

Moira gave her a look of fake confusion. "Didn’t I already say? I'm using you to satisfy my needs." 

Angela felt Professor O'Deorain slide her hand away from her shoulder and down her arm. Realization dawned on her and she quickly pulled away.

"Professor, t-this is highly inappropriate. I don’t exactly feel comfortable doing this," Angela said, her voice wavering.

Moira turned Angela in the chair to face her, eliciting a small squeak from the blonde. The professor placed a hand on her hip and gave Angela a stern look.

"Do you want to pass my class and graduate?" She asked.

Angela nodded. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Well then, be a good girl and take off that skirt," Moira said as she pulled Angela out of her chair. "Slowly," she added.

Angela gulped. Her hands shook as she slowly unzipped the skirt. She let it drop to the floor, blushing under Professor O'Deorain's piercing gaze.

"Good girl," Moira purred. She stood up from her chair and pointed to her desk. "Bend over, legs apart."

Angela scurried over to where she was directed and stood at the desk's edge. Slowly, she bent forward until her upper body lay across the wooden surface. She proceeded to spread her legs as well.

"Beautiful," Moira whispered as she rubbed her hand along Angela's back, coaxing small noises from the blonde.

Moira grabbed a ruler from her desk, making sure to slide it in front of Angela's eyes. "Now, since you put off the assignment that got you into this predicament, I feel that a little punishment is necessary. Wouldn’t you agree, Miss Ziegler?"

Angela scoffed. "I didn’t put it off! I-"

_SMACK!_

Angela shrieked as Moira struck the ruler right on her ass. Moira grabbed Angela by her ponytail and growled in her ear, "You're in no position to talk back to me. Now, you're going to count every time I spank this pretty ass of yours until I feel you've learned your lesson. Understand?"

Angela nodded against Moira's iron grip. She slumped forward as the redhead let go. The ruler came down on her ass once more.

"Two," Angela groaned.

The ruler smacked again and Moira spoke. "That first one didn’t count. Start over."  _SMACK!_

"One."

_SMACK!_

"Two."

_SMACK!_

"T-Three."

Moira continued her onslaught, relishing the fact that Angela's voice grew higher in pitch with some moans thrown in as she spanked her. She smacked the ruler once more.

"F-Fifteen," Angela moaned.

"Well, Miss Ziegler, if I didn’t know any better, I'd think you are enjoying this," Moira pointed out. Angela was shaking from her "punishment", and Moira slipped her hand passed her panties.

"You're absolutely soaked," Moira whispered into Angela's ear. She chuckled and pulled her hand away. "But how you feel doesn’t matter. You're satisfying  _my_ needs for  _your_ grade, remember?"

Angela heard the ruffle of clothes being removed and by the time she stood up and turned around, Professor O'Deorain was completely naked and walking back into her chair. She pointed to the floor.

"Crawl to me, Miss Ziegler," she commanded. Angela promptly got on her hands and knees and crawled until she was face-to-face with Moira's dripping cunt. Suddenly, she felt a hand tangle and grip her hair, pulling her forward.

"Earn your credit, Miss Ziegler," Moira growled.

Her face pressed into the redhead's pussy, Angela began licking. There was no finesse; no technique. It was raw, unrestrained, and uninhibited.

"Ooh, such a dirty girl. So desperate for a good grade she's willing to eat out her teacher," Moira commented. "How would people react if they saw the prim and proper Angela Ziegler now?"

Angela moaned at Moira's degrading words, which spurred her to quicken her pace. It didn't last much longer, as eventually, Moira shouted in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her body.

Moira let go of Angela's hair and the young woman slumped back. Moira collected her breath and pulled up her laptop. She typed a few keys and turned it to face Angela. 

"There, is that better?" Moira asked.

Angela looked at the screen. The red bar going through her name was gone. Instead of the assignment, it read ' ** _Extra Credit'_**  and the points the original assignment was worth.

Ecstatic, Angela exclaimed, "Oh, thank you Professor O'Deorain!"

Moira raised her hand. "Please, save me the whole spiel on how grateful you are and please leave my class. Have a good day, Miss Ziegler."

Taken aback by Professor O'Deorain's blunt remark, Angela grabbed her panties from the ground and put them back on, grimacing slightly when she noticed they were still slightly damp. She grabbed her trapper keeper and scurried to the door and out of the room.

Moira smiled at herself as she got up and got dressed. She made sure to clean up whatever mess she made and left the room. When she finally made it back to her and Angela's room, the blonde was already fast asleep. 

Moira once again stripped and joined her in bed. When she approached the bed's edge, she looked and saw the book sitting on her small bedside table. She gave it a small pat and climbed into bed, joining her lover.


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Ziegler and O'Deorain must use drastic measures for their interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion from DarkestDungeon, with a little twist.

"I  _still_ cannot believe they agreed to this."

Angela and Moira were walking down the winding halls of the Watchpoint. Their path took them towards one part of the base they seldom, almost never, go to. That area was the holding cells for any prisoners Overwatch takes before handing them over to their proper jurisdiction.

"I do have my way with words," Moira said with a complacent smile as she and Angela entered an elevator to take them down.

Briefcase in hand, Angela pushed the button for their desired floor. "It didn’t take a lot of convincing, really. They both seemed enthusiastic." The elevator lurched and descended to the lower levels.

Moira nodded. "They're both just as passionate as we are, but this is most definitely kicking it up a few notches."

"Agreed," Angela said as the elevator stopped. The door opened, revealing a dimly-lit hall. Cells locked by energy shields ran along the length of the hallway, and at the very end was the interrogation room, where the subjects of the couple's conversation were sitting.

Getting into character, Angela asked, "So, Agent O'Deorain, who have we got?"

Moira pulled out a folder and opened it, revealing two dossiers. "Two individuals with ties to the terrorist organization, Talon." Angela grabbed one dossier and read:

Name: Amélie Lacroix (alias/callsign: Widowmaker)

Age: 33

POB: Annecy, France

Angela read the subject, Amélie's, record. "Hmm, a ballet dancer turned assassin. Quite a leap." She took the other dossier from Moira and read:

Lena Oxton (alias/callsign: Tracer)

Age: 26

POB: London, England

"So, did Miss Oxton just hide Miss Lacroix in her home?" Angela asked.

Moira smirked. "Oh, I think Lacroix was doing  _more_ than hiding." Both agents chuckled.

"A criminal couple? It's a new age Bonnie and Clyde," Angela commented.

Moira nodded in agreement. "Except these two are wanted by more than the United States. "

"More like the whole U.N.," Angela pointed out.

"Luckily we got to them first," Moira said. The two reached the door.

"Let's see what we can get out of them," Angela said.

Moira grasped the handle and opened the door. It was a small room with a single table inside. Sitting at that table were two women that could be described as polar opposites: one was tall and blue-skinned with long hair; her gaze was steely and unmoving. The other was shorter in stature and hair; her eyes gave away how scared she was.

"Please, I dunno what I'm doin' 'ere," the smaller one, Lena, pleaded in her Cockney accent.

Moira starred her down. "Save it, Oxton. You know damn well what you're doing here."

"Don't talk to her like that, c _hienne_ _!_ " Amélie spat.

"You have no room to talk, Lacroix," Angela said. "The crimes you've committed are so heinous you'll be finding yourself sitting before the U.N. International Court." She looked up to Lena. "And the same goes for you."

Lena gasped. "Me?! B-But I didn’t do anything!"

Moira set her hands on the table. "You were found harboring an internationally wanted criminal and you had knowledge of all of her activities before and after she  _moved in_."

Lena shook her head. "Tha's not true!"

Angela smirked. "Oh, really?" She withdrew her data pad and opened a file on it. She set it down on the table and hit the play button.

 _"_ _Amé_ _, your target is_ _turnin_ _'_ _onto Second Street,"_  the voice of Lena said in a phone recording.

 _"Merci,_ _chérie_ _. I'll see you at home once it is done,"_  Amélie said.

 _"Cheers love,"_  Lena said. The recording ended.

"We have multiple calls just like this one," Angela said. "Didn’t know, did you?"

Lena looked at the data pad, fear returning to her eyes. She looked at Amélie, who gave her a small shake of her head. Lena turned back to her interrogators; now that the truth was out, her mask of fear fell.

"What do you want?" she asked, venom dripping from her voice.

"Give us the location of Talon's bases of operation. The U.N. will grant some leniency if you cooperate," Angela explained gently.

Amélie laughed. "Do you expect us to give up that easily? Both of us are tough to break."

Moira slammed her fists on the table. "Listen up, now! I'll give the both of you ten seconds to tell us everything you know! And if I don't get the answers I want, I'll-"

"Hey, hey, easy Moira," Angela said as she walked around and placed her hands on her colleague's shoulders. She lead her to the corner of the room, leaning in close.

 _"It's obvious that the whole 'good and bad' ploy_ _isn't_ _going to work. We need another idea,"_  Angela whispered.

Moira thought for a bit and smiled.  _"How about we use our new_ _'_ _enhanced interrogation_ _'_ _methods,"_  she suggested.

Angela's eyes widened.  _"Have those even been approved yet?"_

Moira shook her head.  _"Absolutely not. However, we don’t really have any other options."_

Angela looked back at the two prisoners and back to Moira.  _"I guess we go with it."_

Moira smiled and the two agents walked back to the table, smiles on their faces. The two prisoners were suspicious.

"What are you two lookin' so smug about?" Lena asked.

The two agents leaned against the table and Moira said, "Well, since it's obvious our usual interrogation methods won't do, we are moving on to our  _'enhanced methods'_." She chuckled and asked, "Agent Ziegler, who do you want?"

The prisoners looked at each other in confusion. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Hmm, I'll take Oxton," Angela said. Lena's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Good choice," Moira purred. "Lacroix's mine." The two agents circled around the table to stand next to their "choices".

Amélie was the first to speak. "What are you-"

Her sentence was cut short when Moira heaved the woman out of her seat and pinned her against the wall. Amélie was tall, but Moira was taller. The blue-skinned woman's hands were pinned over her head as Moira crashed her lips against Amélie's.

Lena gasped as she witnessed Amélie getting fiercely kissed by Agent O'Deorain. She tried to pull away, but eventually, she accepted it and relaxed into the redhead's kiss.

Someone clearing their throat snapped Lena back to reality. She looked behind her and saw Agent Ziegler leering over her. Lena stammered over a few words before the blonde grabbed the smaller woman and repeated what Agent O'Deorain did to Amélie.

Moans filled the room as the two agents took full control over their respective prisoners. The contempt and hatred for their captors had dwindled into nothing. Their arms were unpinned, but they made no move to push them off. Instead, they wrapped around the shoulders of the agents.

Angela and Moira grabbed at the prisoners' clothes and practically tore them off. The prisoners complied and removed their bras as well.

"Beautiful," Moira whispered as she caressed Amélie's large breasts. The assassin mewled as the redhead pinched her nipples.

"Same here," Angela said as she smoothed her hands over Lena's small and perky breasts. The young Brit giggled.

"Do you wish to talk now?" Angela asked.

Despite her enjoyment, Lena held strong. "You're both going to have to do better than this."

Moira smirked. "Oh, we will." Suddenly, both agents pulled their prisoners away from the wall and pushed them towards the table.

"Climb on your hands and knees. Face each other," Angela commanded. The two prisoners did as they were told. They looked into each other's eyes. Both girls gasped as their asses were grabbed by the agents. Their panties were pulled down to around their ankles.

Without any warning, the agents leaned in and licked the prisoners' embarrassingly wet pussies. Both girls made unique sounds of pleasure; Amélie's were deeper and more held back, while Lena's were high in pitch and tumbling freely from her mouth.

Moira brought her fingers closer and inserted two into Amélie's cunt. Her moans broke through into screams as the redhead pumped them in and out.

Angela was a bit rougher, using her hands to smack Lena's ass as her tongue continued its onslaught. Lena squirmed at the blonde agent's technique.

A few moments later, the prisoners' moans grew louder and louder. Both agents quickened their pace and the two women on the table cried out as their orgasms overtook them. They shook as the aftershocks coursed through their bodies.

"Ready to talk now?" Moira asked.

Both women collected themselves and said, "Never."

Moira smiled. "Well then, you leave us no other choice." She turned to Angela and said, "Agent Ziegler, could you grab the briefcase?"

Angela nodded and grabbed the briefcase from where she left it. She handed it to Moira and returned to Lena. Both agents grabbed their prisoners by their shoulders and pushed them until they were on their backs. Lena's and Amélie's heads lay next to each other.

"Looks like drastic measures must be taken," Moira said as she opened the briefcase. She removed the objects inside and raised them over the prisoners' heads. Amélie and Lena gasped when they found two strap-ons presented in front of them.

"Here you are, Agent Ziegler," Moira said as she handed one strap-on to her. 

Angela smiled. "Why, thank you, Agent O'Deorain." The two agents slipped the leather harnesses around their hips. They lined themselves with their respective prisoner, who in turn were shaking with anticipation.

The agents slid into the prisoners with ease. Moans instantly came from them as their pussies were stuffed. Both women began pulling out, earning some whines of need from the other women, but the fake cocks were quickly sheathed back into them.

The two agents began fucking in tandem, their movements a mirror image. The prisoners below moaned and yelled in pleasure. Amélie grabbed Lena's head to turn it. Although their faces were upside down, the Frenchwoman pulled the Brit into a passionate kiss, their mouths swallowing each other's moans.

Moira's and Angela's pace increased. They showed the two women beneath them no mercy as they brutally fucked their brains out. They both would pull out almost completely, only to push back in with ferocity. Both prisoners continued with their kiss, their hands fondling each other's breasts.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and moans from all four women filled the room. Angela grabbed hold of Lena's hips and thrust harder, as did Moira. The prisoners screamed as their second orgasms ripped through them. Their breathing was shallow and labored as the two agents finally slowed down. The agents removed their strap-ons and shoved them into the prisoners' mouths, forcing them to taste themselves

The smell of sweat and sex hung in the air as the agents stood back and leaned against the wall. Amélie raised her hand.

" _Assez_ , enough. No more. We'll tell you everything," Amélie groaned, breathless. Lena pushed herself up with shaky arms and nodded her head in agreement.

Flushed and also breathing heavily, Moira said, "That's the spirit. Now, both of you get cleaned up. Someone else will be along to talk with you." With that, she and Angela placed their strap-ons back into the briefcase and shut it. They walked out of the room, down the hallway, and up the elevator back to the main base.

As they walked (and smoothed away the wrinkles in their clothes and tidied their hair), Angela felt her phone buzz. She looked at it and smiled.  _"'_ _That_ _was so much fun, love! So glad you asked us!' - Lena."_

Moira smirked. "You see, I do have my ways with words."

Angela suddenly thought of something. "Were the cameras off in that sector?"

Moira nodded. "Yes. However, the recording in the interrogation room was sent to my data pad for...review."

Chuckling, Angela asked, "Review, or getting off when I'm not around?"

"Call it what you will," Moira said simply with a shrug as the pair walked back to their room.


	6. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela Ziegler finds she isn't the only one roaming the halls at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion from Wolf_went_Red  
> BTW, I have never played Overwatch, so I have no f-ing idea how ANYONE'S abilities work, so I suggest you go with it

Working into long hours had always been part of Angela's work routine ever since she left medical school. Whether it was finishing up reports or working on the latest medical breakthrough, late nights were practically standard for her.

Tonight was no exception. Angela sat alone in her office, finishing up the report she was working on. When she had finally finished, she glanced over at the clock on her computer screen.

"Hmm, only ten after one," she said to herself proudly. "That's the earliest I've been able to get out." She packed up all of her work and put it into her desk drawers. Turning off everything in the room, the blonde exited her office and walked back to her quarters.

It was silent in the Watchpoint. Everyone else besides Angela was asleep. She made these nighttime trips to her quarters from her office many times before. However, something about tonight seemed...uneasy.

Angela's heels clicked along the floor of the as she walked, making a distinctive noise that echoed through the hall. Suddenly, she heard a few heavy clicks mixed with her own. Someone was following her.

Angela froze, and the extra clicks ceased as well. She turned around to see if maybe someone else was wandering like her. The hall was empty.

Collecting herself, Angela continued walking. Only her clicks could be heard, and Angela was about to write off what she heard as just her imagination until she heard the clicks again. She spun on her heel to see if anyone was behind her. She found no one.

"Hello?" Angela called out timidly. Her call echoed through the empty hallway. She glanced around nervously, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She slowly turned around and continued walking. Almost instantly the extra clicks came back, but this time they were right behind her.

Angela swung her arm behind her, but she found nothing. As usual, the hallway was empty. She took several deep breaths before she finally composed herself and turned around, only to be met by a person.

The blonde gave a small scream and fell backward. The person in front of her was a woman dressed all in black, save for a purple necktie. She had short, red hair, pale skin, and mismatched eyes: one red and one blue.

"My apologies," she said with an Irish accent. "I didn’t mean to bump into you."

Angela stood up and asked, "W-Who are you?"

"My name doesn’t matter. However, you do enchant me, my darling," the woman said in a deep, husky tone.

"M-Me?" Angela stammered nervously. There was something  _very_ off-putting about the woman.

The woman chuckled. "Why yes. I have been observing you for quite some time."

Angela's eyes widened. "You were the one following me?"

The woman nodded. "I always observe my meals before I eat."

"Y-Your what?" Angela asked nervously.

The woman tilted her neck slightly, her jaw moved a little. She opened her mouth and Angela's eyes widened when she saw two sharp fangs protruding from her upper teeth.

Angela gasped and ran away. The vampire chuckled. "I love it when they run." She suddenly faded away and appeared a few feet behind Angela. The blonde ran as fast as she could, but the vampire was constantly behind her.

Angela looked ahead and saw her quarters drawing closer. If she could make it there, she would be safe. Unfortunately, the creature faded once more and appeared right in front of Angela, grabbing the younger woman by her wrists.

"Please, don’t kill me," Angela begged quietly.

The vampire chuckled. "Now my dear, who said anything about killing you?" Her fingers slid across Angela's neck and down her shoulder. "Unlike most vampires, I get my energy through  _different_ means."

Angela's brow furrowed. "What?" she asked.

The vampire smirked and pinned Angela against the door, placing her knee right at the space between the blonde's legs. Angela bit back a groan as the tall woman rubbed her knee against her most sensitive area.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean by different, my darling," the vampire whispered into Angela's ear. The blonde gasped when the redhead nibbled on her earlobe.

Angela tried to push the vampire off. "P-Please, don’t-"

"You know, I can feed just like any other vampire if you'd prefer that," the redhead said threateningly.

Angela shook her head. "N-No, I'll...I'll comply." The vampire snaked her long fingers through Angela's golden locks.

"Good girl," the vampire purred as she opened the door. She lead Angela into the room, shutting the door behind them. She whipped the blonde around, pressing her back against the vampire's front. Her hands roamed across the blonde's ample chest.

Suddenly, she gripped the placket of Angela's shirt and pulled. Buttons flew as her bust spilled out from the hole. Pale hands then began massaging her breasts. Angela couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips.

"Hmm, it seems you are enjoying this, my darling," the vampire said huskily.

Angela groaned as the vampire's hands slipped underneath her bra and grasped at her bare breasts. The redhead proceeded to remove her shirt and bra. She then lifted Angela up and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed.

Angela rose up slightly. "How romanti-". Her comment was interrupted when the vampire roughly shoved her back onto the bed.

"Time to feed," she whispered. The redhead grabbed at the waistline of Angela's skirt and pulled down, taking her panties with it and leaving her embarrassingly wet mound exposed.

The vampire dove in with gusto, lapping ferociously at Angela's folds. The redhead groaned in satisfaction as her tongue tasted the blonde's sweet essence. Her lips clamped around Angela's clit, eliciting a shriek from the blonde. 

"I love the sounds you make, my darling," the vampire said. She followed up her comment with a long stroke of her tongue.

"P-Please..." Angela stammered.

The woman smirked. "Please, what? What do you want, my darling?"

"T-Touch me," Angela gasped. She squirmed underneath the vampire.

"Oh, and I thought you didn’t want this," the vampire said with a grin.

"You've certainly changed my mind," Angela said breathlessly. 

The vampire chuckled as she lifted her face away and crawled up. She started kissing Angela's neck as she shoved two fingers into the blonde's cunt. Her other hand groped at Angela's breast.

Angela shouted in pleasure as the vampire's fingers swiftly pumped in and out of her. Suddenly, Angela yelped when she felt two pricks on her neck where the vampire was biting into her, although not enough to break skin.

The sensations were too much for Angela and the blonde let out a high-pitched shout as she came undone. The vampire slowed her movements down and pulled her fingers out. She slipped them into her mouth, sighing in satisfaction.

"Delicious," the vampire whispered. She got up from the bed and stretched. "I thank you for the meal, my darling. You should head back home alone more often. Goodnight." With that, the vampire walked to the bedroom door and exited.

Almost immediately, Moira walked back in.

"What in the Hell was up with you appearing out of nowhere?" Angela asked as she got up to change into her sleepwear.

Moira shrugged. "No idea how it works, I just know it does." She was about to get into the bed with Angela when she stilled and said, "Bloody Hell, I nearly forgot." She reached into her mouth and removed the fake vampire teeth. She proceeded to throw them into a small trash can.

"I just thought of something: you're not the only terror of the night, liebling," Angela said as Moira climbed into their bed.

Moira gave the blonde a quick kiss and asked, "Oh? And what's the other?"

Angela chuckled as she relaxed into the bed.

"Oh, you'll find out."


	7. Unexpected Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Moira O'Deorain makes a deal to achieve success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combination suggestion from K41TO and TheFluff

It was another late night at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Everyone was asleep, and the halls were quiet. However, several levels below, in the basement laboratory, there was a single person still up and about.

Doctor Moira O’Deorain, once renowned throughout the world for her achievements in genetics was now the laughingstock of the scientific community when she published her paper on regenerating limbs that were not present on organic beings at birth.

When her paper was received as a cheap comedy show instead of the groundbreaking theory that it was, Moira worked tirelessly for days, weeks, even months, to come up with some form of proof that her theory was correct.

And so, Moira for the seventh time today found herself staring at a small beaker sitting in front of her. Inside was what appeared to be a simple, blue solution. However, to Moira, this was the fruition of her months of toil.

Hearing a ding come from nearby, Moira walked over to and opened a small centrifuge, removing a small tube from inside. In the tube were two liquids, both sitting on top of one another: one red, one yellow.

Carefully, Moira popped off the rubber end cap and delicately inserted a syringe inside. She withdrew all of the red liquid from inside and set down the tube. She walked back over to her beaker and emptied the needle into it.

The red liquid settled into the beaker but it did not mix with the blue. Moira picked up the beaker and slowly swished it around, mixing them. She set it down and found the solution had turned purple: it was exactly what she was looking for.

Putting down the beaker, Moira walked into a nearby room filled with cages. She opened one and pulled out a large, brown rabbit that was missing its back-left leg. She brought it back into the main lab and set it down, scratching it behind the ears to calm it down.

Moira grabbed a clean syringe and withdrew as much of the solution as the needle could hold. She held the rabbit still as she inserted the syringe into the spot where its leg was supposed the be. She injected the solution and withdrew the needle. Moira set her hands on the table, staring at the rabbit through her mismatched eyes. All she had to do now was wait.

After a few moments, the rabbit did nothing except stare back at Moira. Suddenly, the rabbit squeaked in pain and started hobbling along on the table. It stopped to show Moira its left side. She looked and saw a small growth protruding from the spot where the rabbit’s leg was missing.

Moira gripped the table and smirked as the growth increased in size and began taking shape. It was almost formed to the rabbit’s hock when it suddenly stopped. The growth shrank back into the rabbit’s body as if the attempt to grow its leg never happened.

The excitement Moira experienced for only a few seconds was replaced by rage. She screamed as she grabbed the beaker with the solution and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. The sound of shattering glass echoed through the lab.

“DAMMIT ALL!” she bellowed. Moira kicked the sides of the nearby cabinets in anger as she walked over to her desk. She stood over the piles of notes sprawled across it. She slammed her hands against them.

“I’m so close, but it isn’t enough,” Moira said angrily to herself. She grabbed one of the notes that brought her to this point and asked herself, “What is it going to take?”

Exhausted and angry, Moira slumped down into her chair, long fingers combing through her short, red hair. She was reaching a breaking point. She was desperate for some sort of development. She’d give anything for it.

“I’d give my  _soul_ for a breakthrough.”

Suddenly, the lights went out, causing Moira to jump from her seat. Her brow furrowed in confusion. The Watchpoint’s electrical systems could still run even through the worst natural disasters, and Winston has several emergency generators on standby; they didn’t just go out for no reason.

Moira squinted, but it didn’t matter; when the lights went out in the lab, it was pitch black. “Athena, power up emergency lights,” she said to the Watchpoint’s AI. However, she didn’t receive a response.

“Athena, did you hear me?” Moira asked. The geneticist jumped when she suddenly heard a throaty laugh through the darkness.

“No one can hear you,” said an accented voice, that of a woman. “No one knows you are down here. You are stuck here... _with me._ ” The last words were added with a tone of playfulness.

Moira jumped as she heard the laugh again. It seemed to surround her. She felt her way around her desk and attempted to find her way around the lab. She stood still and called out, “Who are you? Show yourself?”

“As you wish.”

Moira was blinded as the lights came back on in the lab. She squinted and opened her eyes a little to see. She looked in front of her and found nothing.

“Back here.”

Moira jumped again and turned around. She gasped at who she saw: it was a woman with pink hair, and she wore a grey and black bodysuit along with what appeared to be armor acting as a skirt.

However, this was in no way a normal woman. She had large, black horns protruding from the sides of her head. Blue and pink wings sprouted from her back. And to top it all off, Moira caught a tail swishing behind her.

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” Moira asked.

The creature giggled. “Now, now, only one question at a time.”

Moira sighed. “Fine,  _who are you?_ ”

The creature smiled. “Well,  _your_  kind for centuries have referred to me as several things: imp, succubus, demoness. However, I  _do_ have a name, and it’s Angela.”

Moira nodded in acknowledgment.  _“A demoness named Angela. How fitting,”_ she thought.

“Okay, now what are you doing here?” Moira asked.

The creature’s, Angela’s, smile grew. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to fulfill your request.” When Moira gave her a look of confusion, Angela asked, “Didn’t you just say you’d ‘give your soul for a breakthrough’?”

Moira’s eyes widened. “Uh...” She was at a loss for words. She was never one to believe in the supernatural, and yet, there was a demoness standing right in front of her.

Finding her voice, Moira said, “I wasn’t exactly serious about that statement.”

Angela giggled. “I’ve heard the same statement from countless people across the centuries. And what I tell each one of them is that I only appear when the speaker  _means_ it.”

Moira looked away, only for Angela to guide her face back to look at her. Angela smiled and said, “I can bestow knowledge upon you that would make you the greatest mind on Earth. Scientists for years to come will try replicating your work, but no one will come close to your genius. All for one simple price.”

Moira looked once again from Angela and said, “I’m sorry, but condemning my soul to eternal damnation isn’t exactly what I want.”

Angela let out another one of her throaty laughs. “Mein Schatz, you are mistaken. You aren’t making a deal with the Devil. You’re making a deal with me.”

“I see no difference,” Moira bluntly remarked. Suddenly, she felt a sharp tug on her necktie. She was pulled down, bringing her face inches from the demoness.

Angela spoke in a husky voice. “Oh, there is a big difference. You are giving your soul to  _me_. For all eternity, your soul, and of course your body, will be  _mine_.” Moira’s eyes diverted away and she looked towards the remains of the shattered beaker and then to her notes.

 _“No more people laughing at the mention of your name,”_  she thought.  _“No more mental breakdowns from dismal results. No more failed experiments._ ”

Moira looked back at Angela. Slowly, and still unsure if it was the best decision, Moira nodded.

Angela grinned. “Wonderful, Mein Schatz.” She swept her hand across Moira’s cheek and abruptly planted her lips on the taller woman’s. At first, she resisted, but as the demoness’s spell worked its magic, the redhead gave in.

The kiss deepened as the demoness forced her tongue into Moira’s eager mouth. Angela pulled away, tugging Moira’s bottom lip with her teeth.

“Kneel,” Angela commanded.

Without any argument, Moira lowered herself until she was on her knees. Her face was right in front of the demoness’s armor skirt.

Angela giggled as she slid her hands across the skirt and undid the fastens on it. Moira heard a few clicks and the skirt fell away. Moira noticed that the body suit had been cut away from the demoness’s lower half, exposing her most intimate area.

“Worship me, Mein Schatz,” Angela drawled.

Without hesitation, Moira began planting small kisses along Angela’s thighs, kissing higher and higher until she was facing the demoness’s soaked pussy. Moira licked her lips and dove in, lapping greedily at the demoness’s cunt.

Angela groaned in satisfaction, her fingers lacing through Moira’s short hair. The geneticist’s desire to please her new mistress spurred her on; she increased her pace and her tongue’s movements were everywhere, hitting every spot to pleasure the demoness.

A few moments later, Angela came with a shout; she held Moira’s face into her cunt as she rode out her orgasm. Eventually, she pulled the redhead’s face from her and bent down, capturing her lips in another searing kiss.

Pulling away, Angela muttered, “Strip”, and Moira practically ripped off her lab coat and the rest of her clothes. Once she was completely bare, Angela made a turning motion and said, “Turn around, arms on the table.”

Moira complied immediately and bent over the table behind her. She shook with anticipation as she heard something being fastened behind her. She suddenly groaned when she felt something hard press against her cunt.

“Beg for it,” she heard Angela growl in a deep, menacing tone.

“Please, my mistress. Fuck your slave,” Moira begged.

Angela let out another throaty laugh and she pushed the strap-on in. Moira moaned as Angela immediately began pumping in and out of her pussy. The demoness grabbed at the geneticist’s breasts as she brutally fucked her.

“That’s right, Mein Schatz. You are  _m_ _y_ slave. You are under  _my_ control. You will please only  _me_. Others may try and woo you, but you will always be  _mine_.”

Moira cried out from the culmination of the demoness’s voice and the phallus filling her. Her orgasm rocked her whole body and she collapsed onto the table, completely spent.

Angela smiled as she looked at the exhausted geneticist lying on the table. She pulled the strap-on out, eliciting a groan from the redhead.

“You’ve done well, Mein Schatz. I will see you soon.” With that, the demoness left the geneticist alone to collect herself.

Groaning as she lifted herself off of the table, Moira collected her clothes and put them back on, taking note of some areas that were torn from when she ripped her clothes off. She walked to the door and shut off the lab lights before walking out. Outside, she found the “demoness” waiting for her.

“Do I even want to know where that costume came from?”

Angela giggled and said, “I’d lie to you if you asked.”

Moira shook her head as the two walked back to their quarters. The entire time, Moira mumbled remarks about her costume. Finally, when they reached the door, Moira asked, “How’d you get the tail to stay?”

Angela answered, “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know.” Their room door opened and she walked in first. Moira was confused until she looked and saw the tail swishing behind Angela. She followed it up until she found its base, which was originating right from...

Moira blushed when the realization hit her. “You have got to be kidding me.”


	8. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Brigitte get into trouble with Angela and Moira. It's only fitting that a pet be disciplined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone awhile. Work and school stuff are killing me.  
> Also on another note, although I do appreciate the suggestions, I won't be doing any "scenarios" that involve different universes (that was one reason I was taking a while because I was having trouble writing it. However, even though I won't take those suggestions, that doesn't mean they can't be made into a story of their own (wink).  
> Anyway, here's one of my ideas. (Keep sending me some!)

“Doctor Ziegler? Are you here?”

“Yo, Angie! Where you at?!”

Brigitte Lindholm sighed as her loudmouth girlfriend, Hana ‘D. Va’ Song, yelled behind her. She turned around to face her.

“Is it really necessary to yell?” the Swedish mechanic asked.

The Korean gamer shrugged. “When you need to get someone’s attention, that’s when you yell.”

Brigitte rolled her eyes as she continued through the Watchpoint’s medical wing. Hana followed close behind.

“What are you even doing?” Hana asked.

Brigitte once again sighed. “I told you for the umpteenth time, Commander Morrison asked me to bring this report to Doctor Ziegler,” she said as she held up a folder.

Hana cocked an eyebrow. “And why am I here?”

“Because you saw me all alone and said you’d keep me company,” Brigitte replied.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think it would be boring,” Hana said.

Brigitte ignored her girlfriend’s complaining and stopped in the middle of the hall. “Now where could she be?”

“Have you tried her office?” Hana suggested.

Brigitte mentally slapped herself for not thinking that. “Good idea.” The two girls walked down to the far end of the hallway to the Swiss doctor’s office.

Brigitte raised her fist and knocked three times. “Doctor Ziegler? Are you in?” she asked politely.

Suddenly, Hana walked passed and grasped the door handle. She turned it, opened the door, and walked inside.

 _“Hana!”_  Brigitte hissed.  _“What are you doing?!_ ”

Hana looked back. “What?” she questioned.

“It’s incredibly rude to just barge into someone’s office without permission,” Brigitte pointed out.

Hana shrugged. “What’s the big deal? No one’s in here.”

Brigitte pinched the bridge of her nose and said, “That’s beside the point, Hana. If you don’t get a response, you leave.”

Hana waved her hand as she began roaming around Angela’s office. She sat down at the doctor’s desk.

"Hana, get up and let’s go. Doctor Ziegler’s not here,” Brigitte said as she looked to the open doorway.

Hana spun a little in the chair and said, “Man, I’m starving.” She began opening the drawers in the desk, muttering, “Angie works late nights, maybe she has some protein bars.”

 _“Hana!”_ Brigitte hissed again. “You can’t just go through someone’s-”

“Oh my God!” Hana exclaimed as she reached inside one drawer. She pulled out a small black book and read the front cover. “Holy shit, Brig! Look at this!”

The book was shoved into Brigitte’s face. She pulled away far enough and read, “ _Madam_ _Chéron's_ _Settings: Hundreds and hundreds of roleplay scenarios for the adventurous lovers._ _”_ Brigitte immediately felt a blush creep up to her cheeks.

“I’ll bet you anything Angie’s done some of these with that Moira chick,” Hana said as she opened the book.

“Hana, put that book down and let’s go. Doctor Ziegler might be back any minute now,” Brigitte warned.

“ _’Damsel in Distress’,_ ” Hana read from the book. Her eyes widened and she said, “Oh my God, Angie and Moira did this one when we went to Germany!”

Despite the possibility of getting caught, Brigitte leaned in to look at the book Hana now had opened on the desk. “Hana, we really should be going.”

“Why, Brig? I want to see some more of these. Who knew Angie was into some kinky shit,” Hana said. She flipped through more pages, and Brigitte looked at the book anxiously.

“You know, there are lots of ideas in this book,” Hana pointed out. “There could even be some that we can try out.”

“Try  _what_ out?”

Brigitte and Hana froze. They slowly looked at each other; their eyes the size of dinner plates. Gulping, Hana hid the book from sight as both girls turned around to see Angela Ziegler standing at the open doorway.

Brigitte was the first to speak. “Oh, D-Doctor Ziegler. I-We didn’t hear you come in. What are you doing here?”

Angela cocked an eyebrow. “Well, it’s my office, for starters.” (Brigitte once again mentally slapped herself). “I passed Jack and he said he gave a report to you to give to me. So naturally, I walked down here to see if you were waiting.”

Brigitte nodded and said, “Yep. I have it right here.” She smiled nervously as she held the folder up.

Angela’s gaze fell upon the space between the two girls. “What were you both looking at?”

“Nothing,” Hana answered a little too quickly.

Angela grinned. “Arms out and step away from my desk,” she ordered.

Brigitte and Hana looked at each other. There was no escape, and they couldn’t delay the inevitable. Slowly, both girls outstretched their arms and stepped aside, leaving the small black book in plain view.

A small blush had appeared on Angela’s face when she saw what the girls had found. However, she merely grinned as she slowly walked up and grabbed the book. She looked at the two frightened girls.

“You know, it’s very rude to go through people’s things without permission,” Angela said sternly.

Hana spoke. “I’m sorry, Angie. We-”

Angela raised her hand, silencing the Korean girl. “No excuses. Both of you, come with me.”

Both girls nodded and followed Angela out of her office. The three walked back out of the medical bay and into the main hall. Angela approached an elevator and opened it, ushering the two girls inside. Angela proceeded to push a button and they descended.

Brigitte and Hana were silent through the duration of the elevator ride. Brigitte looked down at the row of buttons; her eyes widened when she saw the one Angela pressed.

_Basement Laboratory_

The elevator pinged and the door opened. Angela walked out, hesitantly followed by Hana and Brigitte. Down the winding hallway they went before stopping before a door. Angela opened the door and lead the two girls inside. On the other side of the lab, carefully watching a test tube, was Moira O’Deorain.

Moira looked up from her test tube and smiled when she saw it was Angela. “Hello, m’aingeal.”

Angela smiled and walked towards Moira. She pressed her lips to the redhead’s cheek and replied, “Hello to you, liebling.”

Moira smiled and looked at the extra pair who were in the lab. “Miss Song, Miss Lindholm, this is quite a surprise. What made Angela rope the both of you into coming all the way down here?”

Angela grinned and said, “Well, I found Brigitte and Hana in my office, without my permission I might add. Brigitte told me she had a report from Jack for me, but when I looked closer, both girls were looking at something on my desk.”

“Oh?” Moira asked.

Angela nodded. “Yes. Apparently, Hana got a little too curious and looked through my drawers...and found this.”

The book was placed in Moira’s hands. She gave a look to Angela and then her mismatched eyes fell right on the two younger girls.

“Entering an office without permission, going through people’s things. Those are serious infractions here at the Watchpoint,” Moira said. Both girls nodded in understanding.

Moira looked at the two and added, “I hope you do realize that Jack will be hearing about this.”

Brigitte’s eyes widened. “No! Please!” she begged. “I just started with Overwatch, and I want to make a good impression on everyone, especially senior operatives like Commander Morrison!”

Moira shrugged. “I’m sorry, Miss Lindholm. But rules are rules.”

“Please, we’ll do anything for you,” Brigitte pleaded.

Hana’s eyes widened. “We?” she questioned.

Brigitte starred daggers at Hana. “Who was the one who barged into Doctor Ziegler’s office, and who was the one who went through her stuff?

Hana was about to retort, but her argument died in her throat. She sighed and turned to the two older women. “Fine. We’ll do whatever you want.”

Nodding, Brigitte asked, “So what do you need? Are there bedpans to be cleaned in the medical bay? Any help in organizing storage space? Just let us know.”

Moira thought for a minute and suddenly her mouth twisted into a devilish grin, one that made Brigitte and Hana uneasy. They saw Moira’s hand flip open the book and turn a few pages.

“You know, Angie, I’ve been wanting to try this one for a while,” Moira said as she stopped flipping and showed the book to Angela. The blonde looked; her eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

“Moira, you’re evil,” Angela said. The redhead merely chuckled.

“Why, thank you,” Moira responded. She turned to the two girls and said, “I’m sure the both of you won’t mind.”

She turned the book towards the two girls. They read for a bit and their faces were immediately red. Brigitte stammered, “Um, this isn’t exactly-”

Angela shook her head. “Oh no, you’re doing this for us. Your curiosity got you here, and you know what they say: ‘Curiosity killed the  _cat_.’”

Angela smiled and said, “I expect the both of you in our quarters at ten o’clock. Make sure no one sees you.” With that, both women exited the lab, leaving the two blushing girls alone.

_Later that night..._

“The looks on their faces!”

Angela and Moira were walking through the quiet halls of the Watchpoint on their way back to their room. It had been a long, exhausting day, but for the two women, what was waiting for them in their quarters was well worth it.

“Brigitte is easy to swindle. Jack would’ve honestly said not to do it again if we actually reported her,” Angela said.

Moira chuckled. “I was just going to say ‘Just kidding’ when Miss Lindholm said ‘anything’.”

“And Hana had to go down with her,” Angela pointed out. The two women finally reached the door to their quarters. Moira’s finger hovered over the unlock button.

“Come, my darling. Let’s see how our pets are doing.”

The door opened and the two women walked inside. On the other side of the room were two chairs that sat next to their window. However, the two women were more focused on what was in the center of their room.

Kneeling on the floor, Brigitte and Hana were both dressed in the same outfit: short, black dresses, complete with black and purple stockings covering their long legs. Pink ribbons were tied into their hair, with Hana’s dyed blonde.

The last detail, however, was what adorned the two girls’ heads: a pair of furry, black and pink cat ears.

“Lieblinge, we’re home,” Angela called out in a loving voice. Both girls raised their heads to face their “mistresses”.

Moira approached and raised their chins with her hands. “Have our pets been good girls while we were gone?” she asked.

Brigitte and Hana nodded. “Yes, mistress,” they said in unison.

Angela removed her lab coat and walked towards one of the chairs. She curled her finger and said, “Come here, Hana.”

Hana, with almost no shame, leaned forward and crawled on her hands and knees behind Angela as she followed the doctor.

Brigitte shivered as she felt a hand ghost over the nape of her neck. She looked up into Moira’s eyes and back down as she crawled next to the redhead.

“Over here,” Moira said. Brigitte also crawled on her hands and knees, following Moira to her chair. The two women sat down, their “pets” kneeling in front of them.

“You may have been good while we were gone. However, the both of you need punishment for going through your Mistress’s things,” Angela said as she caressed Hana’s chin in her hand.

Brigitte and Hana looked up at their mistresses; fear and anticipation in their eyes.

Moira chuckled. “Agreed, darling. The both of you are going to be punished as we see fit.”

Angela smiled. “Put on a show for us, pets.”

Brigitte and Hana looked at each other; they knew full well what that request meant. 

Brigitte and Hana crawled to the area in front of the older women. They leaned in and claimed each other’s lips in a searing kiss. Moans from the two younger girls echoed through the room.

“Hey now, none of that lovey-dovey stuff. Angela said to put on a show,” Moira interjected.

Brigitte took Moira’s words to heart. With animal-like ferocity, she shoved Hana onto her back, assaulting her with kisses and licks all over her face and neck. Suddenly, she clawed at the Korean gamer’s blouse and tore it open with ease.

Hana growled and grabbed Brigitte, flipping her over and roughly pulling her blouse over her head. The gamer’s hands grabbed at Brigitte’s breasts and she roughly pushed the Swedish girl down. Hana then proceeded to plant her lips on Brigitte’s once more.

As the two young girls roughly kissed and groped each other, Angela and Moira watched on in satisfaction (and arousal).

“Aww, our pets are fighting,” Angela said in her baby voice.

Moira chuckled. "I'll break it up." She faced the conflicting pets and sternly said, "Girls, that's enough!"

Hana and Brigitte stopped and resumed their kneeling positions. Moira once more chuckled.

Speaking in a husky voice, Moira said, "Now girls, for the second part of your punishment: you both are going to please your mistresses."

With that, she and Angela stood up and removed their clothes. Within a minute, both women were naked before the young girls. 

Angela crooked her finger in a 'come hither' motion. "Come here, Hana." The Korean girl crawled on her hands and knees towards the blonde. Brigitte looked to Moira; the redhead cocked an eyebrow and the Swede crawled to her as well.

Both girls immediately peppered their mistresses' inner thighs. However, Brigitte's little foreplay wasn’t going to be accepted by the redhead, as her hand tangled into the girl's hair and pushed her mouth right into her cunt. Angela allowed Hana to continue teasing her in.

Moira groaned as Brigitte assaulted her dripping pussy with their tongues. The girl licked and sucked at the woman’s folds with abandon. She would pull back for a quick breath before the hand tangled in her hair would push her back in.

"That's right, you little minx," Moira growled as she pulled sharply on Brigitte's hair. "You enjoy this, don’t you? You love it when your mistress is rough with you." Brigitte groaned in pain and pleasure from Moira's rough treatment.

Angela was the opposite with Hana. Her hands delicately stroked along Hana's cheek and behind her fake ears as the girl kissed and licked closer and closer to her goal. Finally, the gamer closed the distance and planted her lips on Angela's pussy.

"Ooh, who's a good girl?" Angela praised, her voice dripping with tenderness. Her words of adoration spurred Hana on, so she could please her mistress and be praised even more.

Minutes later, the older women moaned and shouted as their orgasms rocked their bodies; their pets licked at their flowing essence.

The hold on Brigitte's hair loosened and she pulled away, taking in deep breaths while Moira collected herself.

"Satisfactory, my pet," Moira said.

Hana simply leaned back, while Angela placed her hand on the girl's left cheek.

“Good girl, liebling,” Angela cooed affectionately as she stroked the side of Hana’s head. She responded with a husky purr and rubbed her head along the blonde’s hand.

Moira looked at Angela and said, “I believe our pets deserve a little treat. Wouldn’t you agree, Angela?”

Angela nodded and turned to the girls. “Lieblinge, climb onto the bed.”

Excitement evident on their faces, Hana and Brigitte crawled over and onto the bed. They lowered their upper bodies, presenting their asses to their mistresses. They could hear the sounds of harnesses being tightened and they shook in anticipation.

Suddenly, both girls groaned as the women penetrated them simultaneously with their thick strap-ons. They would pull out slightly but pushed back in immediately.

The room became filled with the high-pitched sounds coming from the girls. Mixed into their moans were purrs and meows, which only spurred their mistresses to fuck them harder and faster. Hands smacked their asses, but the pain was filled by the intense pleasure they experienced.

Within minutes, the girls’ moans grew louder and sharper. The women shoved the cocks into them as far as they could go and that pushed the girls over the edge. Their sounds grew quieter as the women slowly pulled out. Hana and Brigitte collapsed, completely spent and exhausted, on top of the bed.

“Now, now, no pets on the bed,” Moira said as she removed her strap-on.

Angela gave both of the girls a sweet smile and said, "She's right. Now, I suggest returning to your room before any late-night wanderers appear.

Nodding, the girls hopped off of the bed, collected their clothes, and walked (on shaky legs) to the door. They exited and hurried to their room, which was only a few doors down. They quickly entered and closed the door before anyone could see them.

"Holy shit," Brigitte groaned as she removed her cat ears.

Hana nodded. "I never thought Moira would mean something like  _this_ as punishment."

As the two girls removed their outfits and changed into their sleepwear, Brigitte said to Hana, "Now, hopefully, you learned a lesson from this...experience."

Hana nodded and smiled as she climbed onto their bed. "Of course, Brig. I learned that if I'm very horny, just do something that bothers Angie or Moira."

Brigitte shook her head. "Hana, that's not-" 

Her sentence was cut short by the sounds of snores, as Hana had fallen asleep. Sighing, Brigitte climbed into the bed and fell asleep just as quickly as the Korean.


	9. Solitary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira O'Deorain, the world's most notorious criminal, gets a new solitary guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea from me.
> 
> Warning, elements of non-con in this chapter (but there's aftercare)

Corrections Officer Angela Ziegler nervously fidgeted in the descending elevator, her hands shaking slightly as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. It was only the start of her second week, and already her newest task was one she didn’t feel particularly comfortable with.

Angela had been told by her superiors that a new guard was needed for Overwatch's (and the World's) highest-profile prisoner: Doctor Moira O'Deorain.

Doctor Moira O'Deorain was once hailed throughout the scientific community as one of the world's greatest. However, they didn’t know what happened behind the closed doors of the Irish geneticist's laboratory. A while back, it was revealed that Moira experimented on herself, as well as other humans. This lead to her immediate arrest and incarceration by Overwatch.

Moira wasn’t trusted around others, and so she was placed in a special solitary confinement cell, which was located in a cell block all to herself. She had only one guard, and they stood by the door, ready to handle any situation. Most only lasted two weeks.

And now, it was Angela's turn. She composed herself as the door opened, revealing the cellblock. She walked passed the empty energy barrier cells, her eyes focused on the one sitting at the end.

Sitting cross-legged behind a purple energy barrier, dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit, was Moira O'Deorain. Her eyes were staring at the floor in front of her. However, her ears perked upon hearing footsteps and she looked up. Angela gasped as she saw her eyes were two different colors.

"Why, hello there," Moira's voice drawled. Angela grew even more nervous when the redhead gave her a wolfish grin with her greeting. "I haven't seen you here before."

Angela collected herself and stammered, "I-I'm new here."

Moira's eyebrows raised. "Really?" she asked a little shocked. "They put a newbie on my guard duty? They must really trust me."

Angela had no retort for the not-so-veiled insult. Moira only continued to smile. She uncrossed her legs and stood, towering over Angela behind the barrier.

 _"Wow, she's so tall!"_  Angela thought.

"What's your name, my dear," the redhead asked.

Angela snapped back to attention at Moira's question and answered, "Angela. Angela Ziegler."

Moira's smile grew. "Angela, such a pretty name." She walked forward and pressed her hands against the barrier. Angela could see her fingertips on the see-through door.

"I would introduce myself, but I figure you already know who I am, m'aingeal," Moira said.

Angela only nodded, but Moira still asked, "Who am I?"

Angela cleared her throat. "You're Moira O'Deorain. You were once world-renowned for your groundbreaking work in genetics, but when your human experimentation came to the surface, you were stripped of your credentials, brought before the U.N. Human Rights Council, and incarcerated with your previous employer: Overwatch."

Moira clapped slowly. "Very good, my dear. You obviously pay attention to the news."

Angela nodded. "They also say I should be careful around you."

Moira looked at Angela with fake indignation. "Now why would they say that? I'm the most trusting person I know."

Angela shook her head slightly and turned her back towards Moira. She stood still as she counted down each minute until her shift was over and she could leave.

A few minutes later, the silence was broken when Moira asked, "Oh Angie, would it be too much trouble to get me some water? There's a dispenser down the hall in the room next to the elevator."

Angela turned around and saw Moira was simply lying on her back on the floor. Angela turned back around and answered, "I guess. But no funny business."

"It's not like I can go anywhere," Moira responded. Angela walked away from her spot next to the wall and walked back towards the elevator. She turned and found a door. However, when she opened it, Angela found it was simply a janitor's closet.

Angela huffed in frustration. "Dammit, Ziegler. Don’t let a prisoner get-"

_CRASH!_

Angela winced as she heard a loud crash come from the other end of the hall. She looked back down and her heart sank: Moira's cell was empty.

Sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her, Angela stood next to the cell. The energy barrier was still up, but she couldn’t see Moira inside from where she stood. Quickly, she took her access card from her belt and placed it in front of the barrier controls. It turned from purple to blue and disappeared.

Angela rushed inside and looked to her right. Moira wasn't there, but before she could turn around, a pair of arms wrapped around her. She reached for her nightstick, but it was quickly knocked from her hand.

"Oh, the naïve are so easy to trick," Moira whispered into Angela's ear. "It's almost embarrassing how easily you fell for that."

"Let go of me!" Angela exclaimed as she tried to break free from the redhead's iron grip.

Moira chuckled and said, “Oh, that won’t be happening. I have been cooped up in this cell for nearly two years, deprived of all of life's luxuries. And right now, there’s one in particular I’d like to take.”

Angela's eyes widened as she felt hands run down the sides of her body. Her attempts to break free intensified.

Moira held on tight. "Ah ah ah," she whispered as her hands roamed upwards and cupped Angela's sizeable breasts through her uniform. Long fingers gripped the front and pulled. Buttons popped and flew across the cell as Angela's bra-clad breasts were revealed. Another rip later and the bra was gone, leaving Angela's bust bare.

"Beautiful," Moira growled as her fingers rolled and pinched the blonde's pink nipples. Angela let out a shriek of pain; her bucking continued.

"Now, now, if you keep struggling like this, it'll only be worse for you," Moira said with a warning tone. She grabbed at the officer's belt and undid it. Within the minute, all of Angela's clothes were removed.

Moira looked at the discarded belt amongst Angela's clothes and smiled. She reached down and removed the handcuffs attached to them. The redhead quickly grabbed the blonde's wrists and cuffed them behind her back.

"There, much better," Moira said with a smirk. She pushed Angela down onto her knees and proceeded to remove her prison jumpsuit. Angela looked to see Moira wearing nothing but a grey tank top and a pair of boxers.

"Like what you see?" Moira asked. She smoothed her hand down and also grabbed the nightstick from the floor.

Moira roughly grabbed Angela by her hair and pulled her forward. Angela the tip of the nightstick against her lips. Without warning, Moira pushed it passed and into Angela's mouth. She pushed it forward until the tip hit the back of Angela's throat, causing her to gag.

"Let's see how much you can take," Moira said as she looked into Angela's eyes. The blonde beneath her shook her head and looked up with pleading eyes, but it was no use. The grip on her hair tightened and Moira pulled the nightstick back slightly, only to slam back.

The sounds of gagging and choking echoed through the cell block as Moira fucked Angela's mouth with the nightstick. Saliva ran passed the blonde's lips and onto her exposed chest. A few tears also spilled from her widened eyes.

A few moments later, Moira pulled the nightstick out. Angela gasped for air and coughed from her throat's rough treatment. She dipped her head down, but it was quickly raised back up and Moira's lips claimed Angela's.

Moira pulled away; a string of saliva connected them before Moira licked it back up. She hauled Angela to her feet and bent her over.

"No, please! Stop!" Angela begged.

Moira laughed harshly as she gave the blonde a slap on her ass, relishing in the sounds coming from the officer. Moira's hand reached down and cupped Angela's pussy.

"Well, well. For someone who's saying no, they seem to be enjoying themselves," Moira commented. She stood up straight and held Angela up by her cuffed hands.

"Are you ready, little angel?" Moira asked.

Angela rapidly shook her head. "No!"

Moira smirked. "Well, too bad," she whispered. Angela shouted as Moira inserted the nightstick into Angela's cunt. She stopped right at about the halfway point of the nightstick. She twisted it a little, eliciting an unwanted groan from Angela.

Then, Moira picked up her pace. She pulled the nightstick back a few inches and pushed it back, fucking Angela harder and harder with each thrust. Angela's shouts never ceased, but mixed in with her shouts were small sounds of pleasure, ones that didn’t go unnoticed by Moira.

"Hmm, you seem to be enjoying yourself, my dear," Moira said as she continued pumping the nightstick in and out of Angela.

Angela only shook her head. "N-No," she breathed out. The sounds she made were getting higher and higher in pitch. She was close.

"That's it, angel. Take it. Take it all!" Moira was fucking her as fast as she could; her hand was practically blurred.

Angela gasped and sucked in several quick breaths. "Please... Ple-AAAAAH!" Moira stuffed the nightstick deeper and that sent Angela over the edge. The blonde went limp in the redhead's grip.

Moira chuckled as she pulled the nightstick out of Angela. She lowered the cuffed woman to the floor and walked off. A few minutes later, Moira stepped in front of Angela's gaze, wearing her uniform.

"By the time they find you, I will be long gone. Thanks for the good time, Angela," she said in a mocking voice as she walked out of the cell. Angela heard the energy barrier close once more.

A solid minute passed before the energy barrier opened once more. Angela felt strong yet soft hands scoop her up and slowly carry her out of the cell. Down they went through the cellblock and back into the elevator. Up she went and back into the darkened main hall of the Watchpoint.

A few minutes later, Angela was carried into her room. She was carefully laid down on the bed and covered by the blanket. She could hear the rustling of clothing and she suddenly felt a warm body press against her back. Those same strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.

"I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?" Moira asked, her voice laced with concern.

Angela turned over to face her lover and shook her head. "You were just fine. Although, maybe staying in your arms like this will bring me some ease."

Moira smiled. "That I can do." She held Angela tighter in her arms as the two women fell asleep.


	10. Out of Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenclaw Angela Ziegler is caught by Slytherin Moira O'Deorain. However, Moira has something different in mind than punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone awhile! Super busy, yadda yadda. Here's another suggestion from the comments. This one is for PhoenixLament.

Angela Ziegler had no idea why she was doing this. She was the model, Sixth Year student; top of both Ravenclaw House as well as the whole school. She was also a Prefect, as well as taking all N.E.W.T. level classes, having passed her O.W.L.s with top marks.

However, tonight, Angela was currently breaking the rules. Prefects were allowed out past curfew, but only if they had night duties. Angela didn’t have them, but there was someone in particular who did-

_“Locomotor Mortis!”_

Angela yelped as she tripped. She used her hands to soften her fall but nonetheless hit the ground pretty hard. She tried getting up, but her legs were “locked” together. She suddenly heard a throaty laugh come from behind her.

“What do we have here?”

Angela was suddenly turned onto her back and came face-to-face with the very person Angela hoped to see on night patrols: Moira O’Deorain, a tall, redheaded Slytherin, the school Head Girl…

…and Angela’s crush.

Moira tutted. “A student out of bed. And not just any student, but the Ravenclaw Prefect, Angela Ziegler,” she said with a grin.

Angela stammered and made up an excuse. “I was, uh, sleepwalking.”

Moira chuckled. “Please, no lies. You do know students are not allowed passed curfew.”

“I’m a Prefect, therefore I’m allowed,” Angela pointed out.

Shaking her head and grinning more, Moira said, “Maybe, but only if you are scheduled for night duties, and you are not scheduled.”

Angela looked down at her legs and asked, “Can you please use the counter-curse?”

Moira grinned and pointed at Angela’s legs with her wand. She muttered the incantation and Angela’s legs were freed. She immediately got up, her face blushing.

“Little rule-breaker. What to do?” Moira said.

Angela clasped her hands. “Please, don’t. I’ll head right back to my dormitory.”

Moira shook her head. “No can do. No one’s above the rules.” She turned and said, “Follow me.”

Angela sighed as she followed Moira down the deserted hallways. They walked for a few minutes before Moira spoke.

“So, Angie, did you finish your Transfiguration essay?” Moira asked.

Angela kept her gaze forward. “Please, don’t call me that.”

Moira grinned once more. “Okay then. Did you get your Transfiguration essay done, Angel?”

Angela’s blush returned with a vengeance. She turned to look at Moira and quickly turned back when she was staring at her.

“No,” she said simply.

Moira arched an eyebrow. “No? But it’s due this Friday.”

Angela nodded her head as she continued walking. “I’m well aware, O’Deorain. But I can’t work on it anymore because my notebook disappeared, and it had everything on it.”

“You mean this?”

Angela turned and her eyes widened in shock. Clasped in Moira’s hand was Angela’s notebook. Not only did it contain her notes for class, but also, some pages were a dedicated ‘Diary’ section, and Angela did NOT want Moira going through that.

“My notebook!” Angela exclaimed. She gave Moira another steely glare. “You stole it?!”

“Absolutely not,” Moira said, taken aback. “I found it in the halls when I was patrolling the other night.”

To Angela’s horror, Moira opened the notebook towards the back pages. She smiled once more and said, “I must say, your entries towards the back are most interesting.”

Angela rushed forward, but Moira kept her at bay with one arm. As the blonde Ravenclaw scrambled to get her notebook, the redheaded Slytherin read aloud.

_“Dear Diary, it’s my fifth year and immediately I have a crush. Her name is Moira O’Deorain. She’s tall and beautiful, with pale skin and red hair. Her voice cuts like a knife and I love it.”_

Angela continued her attempts to grab the notebook as Moira continued.

_“Dear Diary, Moira spoke to me today! She simply asked me about homework for Potions, but I was too distracted by her voice and handsome features that I didn’t hear her. I spaced out and she gave me a strange look before walking away. I wanted to die on the spot.”_

Moira flicked a little more and read one more _. “Dear Diary, Moira has been making teasing remarks towards me. Calling me ‘Angie’, giving me suggestive looks, etc. I want to tell myself it’s because she feels the same, but I know she doesn’t mean them. I’ve resorted to avoiding her and giving her small, curt responses. I knew it was a lost cause from the start.”_

Angela finally broke free and grabbed her notebook, her breathing ragged and her face beet-red. Moira continued to grin.

“Really, Angie. You had a crush on me?” she asked, flattery dripping from her voice.

Angela held her notebook close to her chest. She glanced around and jogged away, wanting nothing more than to get away from the tall redhead. She made it around another corner before she felt a hand grip her arm. Suddenly, her back was pressed against the wall, Moira towering over her.

“Oh, my little angel, I don’t think we are done here,” she said huskily.

Angela fidgeted under Moira’s piercing gaze; her mismatched eyes staring at her (another thing Angela found attractive about her).

“So, a crush on me,” Moira stated once more.

Angela shook her head. “N-No, O’Deorain. You’re mistaken. That’s-“

“-your handwriting, isn’t it? Don’t deny it Angela; it’s all there,” Moira interrupted.

Angela fidgeted once more. She knew there was no use lying, so she told the truth.

“Yes,” she whispered. “it’s true. But I-”

“But what, Angel?” Moira asked as she pressed closer.

Angela looked up into Moira’s eyes. She was at a loss for words, but was able to collect herself enough to say, “I can’t”

Moira looked confused. “Oh? Why not?”

Angela stammered, “W-We’re in different Houses, a-and we-”

Moira shushed Angela and pressed herself further into Angela’s body, eliciting a squeak from the blonde.

“Stop with the excuses, and kiss me,” Moira whispered.

Angela had no time to react as the redhead gripped her tie and pulled, pressing the blonde’s lips into hers. The Ravenclaw’s eyes were wide as saucers, but she soon closed them and melted into Moira’s kiss, flinging her arms around the Slytherin and pulled herself closer.

Moira pulled away with Angela’s lip in her teeth. She let go and leaned into the blonde’s ear. “I’ve wanted you for so long too, my angel,” she husked.

Angela was surprised. “R-Really?” she asked. Moira nodded.

“Let me show you how much.”

Moira leaned further down to kiss and lick along the column of Angela’s neck, while her fingers unbuttoned the blonde’s white shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, she merely pushed the opening apart as she slipped Angela’s breasts out from her bra.

Angela moaned as Moira licked and sucked at her right nipple while long fingers pinched and teased her other. Moira’s other hand snaked its way down, lifting Angela’s skirt and cupping her panty-clad pussy.

“So wet,” Moira murmured. “All for me?” Angela merely nodded.

“Good. Then let’s get these off,” Moira said as she pulled away to remove Angela’s underwear. She bunched Angela’s skirt up around her hips and stroked along her naked privates.

“Oh!” Angela squealed.

“Hush, my angel. We might get caught,” Moira said as she teased Angela’s clit with the tips of her fingers, coaxing more small noises from the Ravenclaw.

“I think you’ve had enough teasing from me,” Moira said as she slowly inched two fingers into Angela’s soaking core. The blonde groaned as Moira mercilessly fingered her in the empty hall.

 _“Fuck! Merlin’s beard, Moira! Don’t stop!”_ Angela hissed between her teeth.

Moira chuckled. “I have no intentions of doing that,” she said as she added another finger and increased her pace. Angela began bucking her hips into the redhead’s fingers, moans and squeals pouring from her mouth.

“Bloody Hell, Moira! I-I’m gonna-”

“That’s it, angel. Cum for me,” Moira drawled. Angela covered her mouth as one final, drawn-out shriek escaped her mouth as she came. Moira slowed down as Angela’s orgasm subsided. She then withdrew her fingers, causing Angela to groan.

Moira chuckled as she slipped her soaked fingers into her mouth. She moaned as Angela’s taste exploded in her mouth. She pulled them out with a wet pop. “Delicious,” she whispered.

Angela regained herself and pushed Moira against the opposite wall. “Your turn,” she growled as she turned Moira so her chest was pressed to the wall. Angela lightly smacked Moira’s ass before she completely pulled down her skirt and underwear in one swift motion.

“Enjoying the view?” Moira asked as she slid herself down the wall to better present her nether regions to Angela. The blonde licked her lips and giggled.

“Absolutely,” Angela replied and she dove in; her tongue lapping away at Moira’s folds. The redhead let out a few low-pitched groans as the eager Ravenclaw greedily ate her out.

“Good Lord, angel. That feels so good,” Moira groaned. Angela moaned in response. Her tongue continued to lick. Eventually, Angela got bolder, as she soon began licking back up, higher and higher towards Moira’s…

“Oh!” Moira squealed as she felt Angela’s tongue dart along her puckered hole. The Slytherin let out several sharp gasps as the tongue continued flicking between both of her holes, her hands clawing at the wall as incoherent noises passed from her mouth. Angela’s speed increased, as did the number of noises coming from Moira.

 _“Oh, God,”_ Moira groaned as she felt the wave of her orgasm finally crash. Her hips shook as Angela lapped away below her. She turned around and bent to Angela’s level, greedily capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Angela pulled away and asked, “So, will you not be reporting me?”

Moira was about to answer when suddenly they heard a door open and close not too far away. The two’s eyes widened and they immediately stood. Moira pulled up her skirt while Angela grabbed her discarded panties. They hurried away into a storage closet and closed the door enough to peek outside.

“What were those noises?” a gruff voice asked themselves. The two women gasped lightly as Gabe walked passed where they had just committed their act of debauchery.

“I could’ve sworn I heard something,” Gabriel said to himself. He made another look around and added, “Whatever. If we have pests, I’ll tell Jack to deal with them.” He turned and walked back towards his quarters. The two women waited until they heard the sound of a door closing.

Moira let out a sigh of relief. “Thank Goodness, it would’ve been really nasty had Professor Reyes caught us.”

Angela gave her a deadpan look. “Really, Moira? We don’t have to keep-”

“Keep quiet. I’ll escort you back to your dormitory,” Moira whispered.

Angela rolled her eyes as Moira slowly and quietly led them back to the “Ravenclaw dorms”. After a few minutes, they made it outside.

“You know your password, right?” Moira asked.

Angela shook her head as she pressed a button and the door opened. Moira’s eyes widened.

“Wow, you Ravenclaws are the smartest,” she said in amazement.

“You really are such a nerd, Moira,” Angela remarked as she pulled Moira inside, albeit a little difficult since “Slytherins weren’t allowed”.

* * *

“I just told you, I heard the noises coming from here, and when I got here, there was nothing,” Gabriel said.

Jack looked around and replied, “I believe you, but there are no signs of any rats or anything of the like.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I’m telling you, something was here.”

Shaking his head, Jack patted his friend on the back and said, “Maybe you’re just hearing things.” He then walked away.

Waving his arm dismissively, Gabriel turned to walk away as well but paused and said to himself, “Smells funny down here. I’ll let cleaning crew know.” With that, he left the hallway.


	11. Contracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ICA hitwoman Moira O'Deorain is sent to Paris to eliminate her latest target. This one proves to be...difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know how I said stuff about different universes being used? Forget I said that because I broke my own rule.  
> I have me playing HITMAN 2 to blame for this lol.

It wasn’t often that Moira was given time off from Overwatch. It had all to do with her insistence that she can work however long she pleases; her written-in vacation times were almost never used throughout the year.

However, Moira threw all of the senior members a curveball when she requested some time off. She explained that there were no new ideas or anything related to her, so she figured some time away would do her some good. They were shocked but nonetheless granted her the request.

And coincidentally, Angela had asked for the same timeframe off.

Moira had decided to go to Paris, which was where she was now. The redhead was seated outside a small café in one of the busier parts of Paris, sipping away at her drink as she watched other tourists walking about.

However, Moira wasn’t here for vacation, but rather for work.

More specifically, her _classified_ occupation.

Moira was secretly an agent for the International Contract Agency, an organization that deals in assassination and intelligence. Moira had made sure she asked for this specific time off, as she was to receive another contract soon.

Moira reached underneath her table and felt the underside until her fingers brushed over something. She grabbed it and pulled out a wireless earpiece. She placed it in her ear and hit the button on its side, playing a pre-recorded message.

_“Good afternoon, Agent 22. Your target today is Doctor Angela Ziegler, the former lead medical official for Overwatch. Doctor Ziegler rose to prominence and fame under the title ‘Mercy’, acting as a battlefield ‘guardian angel’ medic during Overwatch operations. However, when the organization fell apart, she turned to the terrorist organization, Talon, to provide for her research. Our client feels that Ziegler knows too much about Overwatch’s current operations to be kept alive, so they are asking her to be silenced.”_

_“Your target is currently in Paris attending a medical conference. Intel suggests she is staying in one of the luxurious suites of Le Bristol hotel. Access to that particular area is only possible through keycards, so you’ll need to use your resources. Talon-hired security has also been observed around the hotel lobby, and lastly, Ziegler is not to be underestimated. She can put up a fight if you’re discovered. Good luck, 22.”_

Moira removed and pocketed the earpiece. She picked up the newspaper, pretending to read it but really watching the entrance to _Le Bristol_ right across the street. Suddenly, a cab pulled in right in front of the entrance and out stepped Angela Ziegler.

Moira was initially taken aback by her target. She was incredibly beautiful, with golden blonde hair and creamy white skin, not to mention how she looked wearing a black turtleneck and tan skirt complete with pantyhose and heels.

 _“What a shame,”_ Moira thought to herself. She finished her drink and closed her newspaper. She adjusted her purple tie and straightened out the collar of her black dress shirt and walked across the street.

Moira entered the hotel lobby, taken aback by how luxuriously decorated it was. She looked to her left and saw her target walk into an elevator. Luckily, the door closed before the blonde doctor could see her.

With Ziegler gone, Moira quickly started thinking of a plan. She approached the front desk, pretending to read from the hotel’s brochure display when she heard a phone ringing, an odd thing to hear in today’s modern world, but the hotel had a vintage aspect about it.

The receptionist picked up the receiver and said, “Le Bristol front desk, comment puis-je vous aider?” The receptionist nodded and said, “Yes, Miss, we are fully stocked with the finest wine selection.” He smiled and said, “Oui, Madamoiselle. It will be up shortly.”

With that, the receptionist hung up the phone and grabbed a small notecard. He wrote something down on it and placed it on the desk, most likely for a staff member. Quickly, Moira grabbed it and hurried off to the lounge area of the hotel. She sat down in one of the chairs, uncovered the notecard and read:

_Deluxe Suite_

_Angela Ziegler_

_Une bouteille, Château Margaux_

_“It seems Doctor Ziegler is requesting some wine be brought to her room. Should be a perfect opportunity to get close to her,”_ Moira thought to herself.

Rising from her chair, Moira made her way back to the main lobby. She looked around and took notice that the main employees wore the exact same thing as Moira, except for gold ties and white button-up vests. Moira looked to her right and noticed a doorway with a sign that read _‘_ _Employés_ _seulement’_.

 _"_ _Employees only,”_ Moira said to herself. She looked around and saw nobody was looking and walked immediately towards it. Only when she reached the door did she notice the keycard reader. She couldn’t get in.

However, luck seemed to be on Moira’s side today, as the door opened and a man walked out. Moira sidestepped inside and found herself in a sort of breakroom area for the staff, which was also tastefully decorated.

Looking around, Moira noticed a closet, and upon further inspection, found white button-up vest and gold necktie. Checking to make sure there were no cameras, Moira removed her purple tie and put on the gold one. She had managed to button the last button of the vest when the door opened.

Moira quickly looked up and saw a female hotel staff member standing in the doorway.“I do not recognize you,” she said crossing her arms. 

Thinking up an excuse, Moira said, “My apologies. I’m new here. It’s only my second day.” 

The other woman relaxed and smiled. “Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t realize. My name’s Mélanie, and if you need any help with anything, just ask.” 

Moira nodded and said, “Actually, I do need some help. I was asked to bring a bottle of _Château Margaux_ to the Deluxe Suite. It’s slipped my mind as to where everything is.”

Mélanie smiled and replied, “I’ll show you. Let’s be quick, don’t want our guest waiting.” With that, she led her and Moira out of the room and down the adjacent hallway. They stopped at a door and Mélanie opened it, leading down into the basement.

“This is where the wine cellar is located. The more expensive ones are near the back,” she explained.

Moira nodded as the pair walked to the other end of the cellar. Mélanie looked around at the bottles, so concentrated that she didn’t notice Moira slip her hand into the woman’s pocket.

“ _Château Margaux, Château Margaux,”_ Mélanie muttered to herself. She suddenly stopped and explained, “Aha! Found it.” 

Moira quickly withdrew her hand as Mélanie lifted the bottle from its spot on the wine rack. The pair walked out of the cellar and entered another room close by, where Mélanie prepared the wine in an ornate bucket of ice and two glasses on a small cart. 

”Well, it’s ready,” Mélanie said. 

Moira smiled. “I can take it from here,” she said as she began pushing the cart away.

“You sure?” Mélanie asked. 

Moira nodded. “I’m sure. Thanks, Mélanie.” 

Mélanie waved as Moira walked towards the employee elevator, smiling as she reached into her pocket and withdrew the keycard she pickpocketed from Mélanie.

Reaching the elevator, Moira eased herself in and looked at the floors. A keycard scanner separated the top luxury floors from the rest. Moira swiped her card and pressed the button for the Deluxe Suite floor.

 _“Excellent work, Moira. Now, let’s not keep the good doctor waiting,”_ she thought to herself. The elevator slowly lifted and ascended. Moira fished her hands into her pockets to ensure her concealed weapons were still on her; her silenced handgun and fiber wire were right there.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Moira pushed the wine cart out and into the lavishly decorated hallway. She looked at one room and noticed that a small plaque on the door contained the names of the guests residing in each suite. 

“Too easy,” Moira said to herself. She pushed the cart away from the elevator and walked down the halls, looking at each door until she found her mark. She reached the end of the hall and the last room. On the small plaque underneath the door's peephole was _‘A. Ziegler’_.

 _“Found you,”_ Moira whispered. Composing herself, she knocked on the door three times and waited. 

“Who is it?” a muffled voice called from the other side. 

“Room service. I believe you requested a bottle of _Château Margaux_?” Moira questioned. 

“Just a minute!” the voice exclaimed. A few moments later, the door opened and there stood Moira’s target, Doctor Angela Ziegler. She was even more beautiful up close, and Moira nearly choked when she saw her wearing nothing but a fluffy, white bathrobe.

Ziegler’s clear, blue eyes that shined when she smiled at her visitor. “Oh finally,” she said. She beckoned Moira inside and the redheaded hitwoman walked in. The door closed, signaling to Moira that they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Mein Gott,” Ziegler sighed. “This medical conference is killing me. Talking with stuffy old men all day can do a number on you. I couldn’t think of a better way to de-stress myself than an expensive bottle of wine and a warm bath.” She turned around and began rummaging through her purse. This was Moira’s chance. Quietly, she withdrew her silenced handgun from her pocket and aimed right to the back of Ziegler’s head. 

“Hold on just a moment,” Ziegler said without turning. “I’m just looking for my billfold. A lady like me tips well.”

Moira smirked. “Oh, a tip will not be necessary, miss. I’m just doing my job.” She flicked the safety off. 

Angela raised her head and replied, “Well then, take this as one: the ICA should really use someone more discreet than a tall redhead to kill me. Wouldn’t you agree, Moira O’Deorain.” 

Moira was so taken aback by the comment that she didn’t have any time to react as Ziegler swung around and knocked the gun from her hand. The shorter blonde surged forward and pinned Moira against the opposing wall. 

“I’m sure your handler mentioned I’m not a delicate little thing,” Ziegler smugly remarked. 

Moira struggled against Ziegler’s surprisingly strong grip. “Yes, she did mention something like that. But you should also know I don’t go down easily.”

Using all of her strength, Moira pushed Ziegler off of her. The blonde fell back against the bed but quickly recovered. Strikes and kicks were avoided as the two women easily dodged each other’s attacks.

Moira was finally able to gain the upper hand however and shoved Ziegler against the wall she was pinned to earlier. She outstretched her hands, but Ziegler was quick as well and reached her hands out as well.

Both women gripped their hands around each other’s neck, squeezing to try and subdue the other first. Growls of anger came from them both as their bodies pressed closer.

Suddenly, Moira realized how close she was to Ziegler’s naked body concealed beneath the white robe. Even with it on, she could still make out her curvaceous body.

Angela blushed as she looked up to the redhead. Her sharp features, mismatched red and blue eyes, and not to mention her height difference made heat shoot all over her body. 

Suddenly, both women’s grips loosened. Barely a moment passed before both of the pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Ragged breaths escaped from the two women as their kiss became more and more aggressive.

Angela shoved Moira back with enough force that she landed on the bed. The blonde eyed her with a predatory gaze in her eyes as she slowly undid the knot of her robe. The garment slowly slipped off her shoulders, revealing her nude form to the awestruck redhead. Her breasts were full, with very generous hips and lightly trimmed hair above her glistening mound.

Licking her lips, Angela pounced onto the bed, straddling the hitwoman and leaning back down to capture her lips once more. Moira wrapped her arms around Angela’s middle and pulled her even closer. Angela moaned into her lips as her breasts pressed against Moira.

Angela pulled away and began unbuttoning the white vest Moira stole. It was soon discarded and the blonde got to work on the redhead’s shirt. Not wanting to deal with the number of buttons, Angela simply gripped the front and pulled, ripping the shirt open. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Moira asked with as she reached around and unhooked her bra, revealing her smaller but perky breasts. 

Angela grinned wickedly as she leaned back down and flicked one of Moira’s nipples with her tongue. The redhead gasped and her hands snaked their way through blonde locks. Angela pulled away and once again Moira kissed her, heated breaths danced across their faces. 

Moira pulled away and brought her hands up to Angela’s breasts. Long fingers pinched the blonde’s pink nipples, eliciting small cries from Angela. She pulled her hands away and began loosening her belt, with which Angela was happy to help.

“What is it with you and purple?” she asked as she toyed with Moira’s purple boxers. 

“Stop judging my taste in colors and remove them, Ziegler,” Moira hissed as her arousal coursed through her veins. 

With an angelic giggle, Angela quickly pulled Moira’s underwear off and down her long legs, kissing along them as she removed the boxers. Quickly, she made it back to Moira’s pussy and immediately flicked her tongue along the redhead’s clit. 

Sharp gasps escaped Moira’s lips as Angela ate her out. “My goodness, Doctor. Is this something they taught you in medical school?” Moira asked. 

“Some things are just self-taught,” Angela replied huskily. She placed her mouth once more on Moira’s lower lips. Her tongue’s movements made Moira’s toes curl. Her fingers gripped the sheets when she came hard against Angela’s lips. 

Pulling away from the redhead’s crotch, Angela said, “I have something in my suitcase I want you to use on me.” 

Moira grinned as she hopped off the bed and approached Angela’s luggage. She moved a few clothes around and found what Angela was talking about.

“Do you take this with you everywhere, Doctor?” Moira questioned as she revealed a large strap-on. 

Angela gave her an innocent look. “So what if I do? Now fuck me.” 

Moira chuckled. “Oh, I have something I’d like to use too.” Angela curiously looked at her as Moira reached into the pocket of her discarded pants and pulled out her fiber wire. She relished in the blush that formed on Angela’s face as she unraveled it.

“All fours, now,” Moira demanded. Angela wasted no time and turned over, presenting her glorious ass to Moira, who in turn tightened the straps of the dildo around her waist. 

“Beautiful,” Moira said as her hands palmed the blonde’s rear. She withdrew her right hand and brought it down on Angela’s right cheek; the smack and moan was music to Moira’s ears.

Moira slid the strap-on along Angela’s slit, teasing her opening and earning groans of impatience from the doctor. With a growl, Moira slipped the dildo inside, granting her another guttural moan from Angela. 

As she began to pump the strap-on in and out of Angela, Moira, gripped the fiber wire in her hands. She flung it around Angela’s neck and pulled, tight enough to restrict some air flow, but loose enough to not choke her outright. 

Heated gasps and shrieks escaped Angela was Moira fucked and choked her. Every so often, Moira would give the fiber wire a light tug, relishing in the choking sounds coming from the blonde.

“Who knew that little Doctor Angela Ziegler was so dirty? Who knew you are so desperate that you’d be willing to be fucked by a hired assassin?” Moira commented as she increased her pace. 

“Oh, fuck yes! I’m such a dirty girl!” Angela exclaimed hoarsely through the wire. Everything from Moira’s brutal fucking to the wire around her neck was too much. Moira gave one last sharp tug and one last thrust of the strap-on and it was enough to send Angela over the edge. 

As Angela’s breathing slowed, Moira removed the fiber wire and loosened the strap-on. She tossed it aside and held the blonde in her arms. “I’ll tell my employers that you are no longer a threat," she said.

Angela smiled. “I’m exhausted. A nice, hot bath sounds lovely right now.” 

“With a bottle of _Château Margaux_?” Moira asked. 

“You read my mind,” Angela replied with a giggle as she and Moira rose from the bed, grabbed the bottle of wine, and made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Mélanie walked into the Deluxe Suite. Its occupants had left earlier and that meant she’d be able to clean it up. She removed the sheets and made the bed with clean ones, dusted the furniture, and restocked any toiletries in the bathroom.

When her cleaning of the suite was done, Mélanie noticed a white, button-up vest and gold necktie neatly folded, as well as an employee access card. She lifted them up and found a handsome tip and note. Mélanie picked up the note and read:

_“Thanks for everything Mélanie! Here’s a little something for helping us!”_

- _M. O. & A. Z._

Mélanie ginned to herself and pocketed her large tip, happy to help the two very passionate and _explorative_ lovers.


	12. Creatures of Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira, a vampire, Fareeha, a werewolf, both are drawn to an attractive blonde at a bar. Unbeknownst to them was what the blonde really was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from FaharaThevoo, with small twists

Moira O’Deorain was never a fan of loud bars. They were crowded, smelled, and just the overall atmosphere had no appeal to her. However, she decided to come here tonight because it was a perfect spot for; so many people, crowded so nobody noticed her, but she noticed them…

…all perfect conditions for a vampire to find her prey.

Moira wasn’t a normal vampire. While most of her kind drank blood like normal vampires, the tall redhead got her energy through sexual encounters with mortals. However, Moira was picky and would take her time to find someone worthy to spend the night with, even if she’d been starving for days.

Moira stopped at the back of the bar and surveyed the area. She had seen almost everybody, and all of them didn’t catch her eye. She was about to write this spot off and go to the next dive when she spotted someone at the bar: a young, blonde-haired woman who was absolutely gorgeous. Her blue eyes looked to her and passed as if looking for something, but it was enough to push Moira off the wall towards her.

_“She’ll be perfect.”_

* * *

Fareeha Amari was panting slightly at the back of the bar. The young Egyptian woman was practically sweating as she pulled the drawstrings to tighten the hood of her sweatshirt. She was already hot enough and the sweatshirt made it worse. She could take it off, but that would reveal her secret…

…and that secret would be two fluffy ears atop her head; being a werewolf wasn’t smooth sailing.

What made it worse was the fact that Fareeha wasn’t even a true werewolf. She wasn’t bitten during a full moon, so the major transformations didn’t happen, save for ears and a tail. She also had a coherent mind and could think clearly.

Then, there was a major drawback: her heat.

Fareeha had to find somebody to release the sexual tension that had built up in her. It took all of her self-control to keep her animal instincts in check and hold herself back from grinding herself against the nearest person.

Just when she was about to snap, Fareeha spotted a young, blonde woman at the bar. She was absolutely beautiful, and she seemed to be alone. Fareeha shivered as she caught a glimpse of her face. On slightly shaky legs, she walked towards the blonde.

* * *

Angela Ziegler sat alone at the bar, sipping away at her drink. She had decided to go out and enjoy herself after a particularly stressful week of a medical conference. She normally didn’t do this sort of thing, but this week had been particularly bad and she felt alcohol (and maybe some good company) was the best thing for her.

The Swiss blonde turned in her chair in time to see a tall, redheaded woman approaching her. Her skin was pale, a stark contrast to her black shirt and slacks, accompanied by a purple tie. Her eyes were different colors and they seemed to bore into her very soul.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angela saw another woman approaching her. She was younger, with chocolate-brown skin. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a blue hoodie. Odd, considering it wasn’t very cold outside and it was particularly warm in the bar.

“Hello there,” the redhead spoke.

“Hi,” the other woman said.

Both women looked at each other immediately; they didn’t notice the other until they spoke to Angela at the same time. Both of their brows furrowed as they squinted with scrutiny to the other.

“Pardon me, but I was here first,” the redhead claimed as she placed a hand on her hip.

The hoodie-clad woman arched her brow. “Excuse me? I don’t believe you were here first. I think I was.”

Angela looked on as the two jabbed at each other on who got to her first. She could tell there was something different about these two, which only intrigued her more.

“Hey now. No fighting over me,” Angela said. That was enough to silence them. Once order had been restored, Angela asked the redhead, “What is your name?”

The redhead smirked. “Moira,” she answered as she placed a hand over her heart.

Angela nodded and looked to the hoodie-clad woman. “And you?”

“Fareeha,” she responded. She quickly scratched behind her head through her hood.

Angela looked between them and asked, “Now then, what precisely were the both of you planning? You don’t seem to be ones to simply ask a pretty girl to share a drink. I feel you both are seeking… _something_ _else_.”

Both women stood awkwardly at being essentially called out. This only made Angela chuckle.

“Luckily for the both of you, that is also what I’m seeking.”

That statement grabbed their attention. Angela smiled and looked between the both of them. “However, so we can avoid a fight altogether, I think the three of us can share.”

Both women’s faces immediately soured. “Sorry, but I’m not much for sharing,” Moira remarked.

“Me either,” Fareeha said, still giving Moira her best face of annoyance.

Angela shrugged. “Well then, if the two of you can’t learn to share, then you get none at all.”

Both women’s heads looked at Angela, their eyes widened and their mouths dropping. They began stammering over each other, and Angela silenced them with a raise of her hand.

“Ah ah ah,” she sang. She reached into her purse and pulled out two keycards. “My hotel is across the street. Room 513. I’m going to finish my drink, and I expect to see both of you there.”

Still looking at each other with fire in their eyes, Moira and Fareeha grabbed the keycards and walked out, leaving Angela alone at the bar. When the two finally left, Angela’s playful expression shifted to a darker, menacing one. She chuckled wickedly to herself.

 _“This will be so much fun,”_ her inner, deeper voice said.

* * *

F areeha showed up outside Angela’s door fifteen minutes later. She inserted the key and opened it. Despite Angela’s somewhat odd demeanor in the bar, Fareeha looked around and saw that her luggage was that of a normal woman. Nothing out of the ordinary at all.

The door unlocking and opening grabbed Fareeha’s attention. She turned around and saw Moira walk in. The moment the door closed she spoke.

“I knew there was something off about you,” she remarked.

Fareeha’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry?”

In the blink of an eye, Moira had Fareeha pinned against the wall. She pushed her off, but not before Moira pulled down her hood, revealing the two, fluffy ears on her head.

“I knew it. A werewolf,” Moira stated with satisfaction.

Fareeha growled and used her strength to push Moira off of her. She landed on the bed, but sprang back up, baring her teeth in rage (as well as a pair of fangs).

“I could smell what you were the minute I met you,” Fareeha sneered as she quickly scratched behind her ears.

Moira shrugged. “Guilty as charged.” She sauntered back towards Fareeha and said, “Now, I don’t know why you just didn’t back away earlier. I saw her first.”

“I didn’t see your name anywhere on her,” Fareeha snapped.

Moira chuckled. “Well, forgive me, but I’m sure Angela prefers a woman with more experience, which I have centuries of, compared to a young lycanthrope in heat.”

Fareeha let out a dog-like growl and pinned Moira against the wall, surprising the vampire with her animalistic strength. “Give me a reason not to tear you to shreds.”

“Now now, I thought I said to play nice.”

Moira and Fareeha looked and saw Angela standing in the doorway. She slowly closed the door and set her purse down. “You are right, Moira. I do prefer women with a little more experience.”

Moira smugly looked at Fareeha, but was shut up when Angela added, “However, I don’t see anything wrong with having the animalistic drive of someone younger.”

“But, you see what we are,” Fareeha pointed out. Moira opened her mouth to reveal her fangs.

Angela chuckled. “Oh, I knew that the moment the both of you approached me. You see, I’m not what I appear to be either.”

The two women’s brows furrowed in confusions. “What?” they asked.

Angela gave them a dark grin and suddenly arched her back. Suddenly, rips and tears echoed in the room as a pair of glowing yellow and orange wings protruded from her back. The front of her clothes fell away, revealing a bodysuit of red, gray, and black. A pair of black horns protruded from her head.

Moira and Fareeha felt their jaws drop. Standing before them was what could only be described as a creature that crawled from the deepest pit of Hell. She sauntered towards the two, mesmerizing them with the sway of her hips. The two noticed a tail following her.

“Surprised?” Angela asked in a sweet voice that contrasted with her appearance.

Fareeha shook slightly from Angela’s “transformation”. “W-What are you?”

Angela smiled and replied, “I am a demoness, obviously. I was conjured by a young man seeking revenge against his rival many centuries ago. However, he made the mistake of not putting me back, and I’ve wandered this Earth ever since.”

Angela walked towards them and said, “You may not realize it, but it was I who drew the both of you towards me. It has been some time since I’ve bedded another creature of lore, and the fact that there were two in the same place, I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

“So you used your unholy powers to get us into your bed?” Moira asked incredulously. Angela smiled sweetly in response.

Moira scoffed. “Well then, if your influence was what got me here, then I want no part of it.”

Angela’s smile grew. “Oh, I think you will.” Suddenly, she reached up and simply tapped Moira once on her forehead. Moira’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She stared at Angela as if she were frozen. Then, without warning, she surged forward and latched her lips onto Angela’s in a searing kiss.

Fareeha watched as the two older women kissed each other with abandon; heated gasps and tongues slipped between the both of them. Angela pulled away and looked at Fareeha. She directed Moira’s gaze to the younger woman.

“What do you say we have some fun with our little pet, mein schatz?” Angela asked.

“Yes, my Mistress,” Moira whispered.

Fareeha had no time to react as the vampire reached and pinned her arms behind her back, allowing the demoness uninhibited access to the young werewolf. She roamed her hands under her shirt and across her body. Fareeha let out a dog-like whimper in response.

“Aww, is mein kleiner welpe in heat?” Angela cooed in her baby voice. Fareeha gave a frustrated growl as she bucked her hips towards the demoness. Angela waved her finger.

“Bad puppy,” she said. “You need to learn some restraint.” She looked passed and said, “Moira, strip her for me.”

As Angela walked away Moira practically tore the clothes off of Fareeha’s body. Her shirt, pants, and underwear were tossed carelessly away, leaving her bare to the tall redhead.

“Hmm, lovely,” Moira remarked as she ran her hands over Fareeha’s breasts. Another whimper followed and Fareeha closed her eyes in enjoyment as Moira groped her breasts.

“Here we are.”

Fareeha’s eyes flew open when she heard a small snap and when she looked ahead she saw Angela stripped of her outfit (save for the horns) and holding a leash taunt in her hand. Fareeha raised her fingers up and found a collar fastened around her neck.

Angela tugged the leash, pulling Fareeha away from Moira and led her next to a table. “Kneel,” Angela commanded, and Fareeha obeyed without question. Angela gave the young werewolf a sweet smile as she tied the leash around one of the table’s legs.

“Now, you’re going to sit here like a good puppy and watch. You may only look, and do not even think about touching yourself,” Angela said in a menacing voice. “Understood?”

Fareeha whimpered again but nonetheless nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

Angela smiled and looked over to Moira. “Come to the bed, mein schatz.”

Moira chuckled as she and Angela climbed onto the bed. Fareeha watched in an aroused haze as the two shared another heated kiss. Angela’s skillful fingers unbuttoned Moira’s shirt and tossed it away. Her pants followed, but the tie was left on, Angela using it to pull Moira even closer to her.

Angela pulled away, Moira’s bottom lip in her teeth. She positioned herself behind Moira and grabbed her tie. The demoness grabbed and wrapped more of Moira’s tie around her neck, tightening it.

“You have such a beautiful body, mein schatz,” Angela cooed as her hand grabbed at Moira’s right breast.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Moira replied wistfully; the demoness’s spell still was affecting her. The vampire gasped as Angela’s fingers pinched her nipple.

“P-Please, Mistress,” Moira gasped. “I need more.”

Angela chuckled. “And I’ll give it to you.” She removed her hand from Moira’s breast and immediately cupped her soaked mound. Moira shuddered, pushing her hips into the demoness’s palm.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Angela asked as she kissed Moira on her cheek. Her fingers rubbed along Moira’s clit, teasing her and coaxing more sounds from the vampire. Moira groaned as two fingers were inserted into her pussy. The tie around her neck tightened as Angela roughly pulled it.

Angela increased her face, mercilessly fingering Moira, who in turn let out raspy moans as Angela lightly choked her. She screamed in pleasure as another finger was added and Angela tugged harshly once more on the tie.

“That’s it, my pet. Take it,” Angela hissed into Moira’s ear. She leaned down and nipped and licked along the column of Moira’s neck.

“Please, Mistress. I’m so close,” Moira cried through her moans.

“Then cum for me, mein schatz,” Angela replied.

Moira’s moans increased in pitch until finally she let it all out and came. Angela rode her through her orgasm and withdrew her fingers. She suckled them in front of Moira’s gaze and then offered them to the vampire, who greedily took them in her mouth.

A whining sound grabbed both women’s attention. Fareeha was pulling against her collar, her tongue hanging out as she panted. Her hands shook as they stayed as far away from her wet pussy as possible.

“Aww,” Angela cooed. “The kleiner welpe is wanting to play.” She pushed herself closer to the front of the bed and said, “Moira, go to Fareeha, please.”

Moira nodded and got up from the bed. She reached Fareeha and grabbed her collar, but didn’t release her from the leash.

“Be a good girl and you’ll earn your treat, mein schatz,” Angela huskily said. She spread her legs apart, presenting her wet folds to Fareeha. The werewolf groaned at the display.

“Come and get it,” Angela commanded. Moira released the leash and Fareeha clawed her way across the floor, planted herself against the foot of the bed and dove her face into Angela’s pussy. She greedily lapped and suckled at the demoness’s folds.

“Oooh. Good little puppy,” Angela remarked as she petted and scratched behind Fareeha’s ears. The werewolf pulled away to pause before Moira’s hand pushed her back in.

“Keep servicing your Mistress, dog!” the vampire hissed. Fareeha only groaned in response.

Angela giggled. “Oh Moira, don’t be so assertive.” The two leaned in for another passionate kiss while Fareeha continued eating out Angela. The demoness moaned into the vampire’s mouth and pulled away as she felt her orgasm inch towards her. Moira leaned down, kissing and dragging her fangs along Angela’s neck before lightly biting.

That was enough to send her over the edge. Angela came with a shuddering moan, which was silenced by Moira’s lips. Fareeha continued to lap away at Angela’s pussy.

Angela pulled away and lifted Fareeha’s face to hers. The werewolf’s and demoness’s lips met in a searing kiss. The two flicked their tongues and Angela pulled Moira in, joining the vampire into their tonguing trio.

“I think our little puppy has earned her reward,” Angela stated. Fareeha perked herself up and gave Angela a pleading gaze. “Do you want it?” she asked in her baby voice. Fareeha nodded enthusiastically.

Angela chuckled. “Moira, open my suitcase. I have a couple items in there for the both of us.” Moira nodded and walked away, leaving Angela to affectionately pet and rub her hands over the werewolf’s body. Fareeha whimpered in response.

“Here you go, Mistress.”

Fareeha looked back to Moira and her eyes widened when she saw the vampire hand the demoness a large strap-on. She turned around and saw Moira fastening another one to her hips as well.

“Is the little puppy ready for her treat?” Angela asked affectionately.

Fareeha quickly nodded and ground her pussy against the fake cock, whimpering and moaning as her juices coated the shaft. Angela eased her hand down and aligned it with the werewolf’s quivering hole. Without warning, she pushed it in.

Fareeha groaned as she was filled. Angela pushed the cock in as far as it could go and slowly pulled out before rhythmically slamming back in and out of Fareeha’s pussy. Dog-like howls and yelps filled the room.

“That’s it, bitch. Take it!” Angela growled in her demonic voice. Behind them, Moira was applying lube to her own strap-on and positioning herself behind Fareeha’s ass. She slowly pushed in.

“Oooh, fuck!” Fareeha moaned as Moira inched the cock more and more into her ass. Moira began increasing her pace after a few thrusts until she and Angela were in tandem, fucking both of Fareeha’s holes simultaneously. Flesh hitting flesh and Fareeha’s animal-like noises echoed all around.

“Is mein kleiner welpe close?” Angela asked innocently as she thrust harder.

Fareeha growled in response. “Yes. Fuck yes, Mistress! Please!”

Angela and Moira chuckled as their paces increased. Fareeha arched her back, her whimpers growing in volume until her orgasm crashed through her body. She collapsed, limp against the demoness as she collected her breath.

The older women stayed put for a few moments before pulling their strap-ons out of Fareeha. She groaned and shuddered as the dildos were removed.

“Okay, Fareeha. You’re crushing my demon.”

Fareeha only chuckled at Moira’s remark as she rolled off of Angela. Moira removed the strap-on from her hips and reached into her mouth, withdrawing the fake vampire teeth and throwing them away.

“So, ‘puppy’, did you have fun?” Angela asked as she removed her horns.

Fareeha smiled. “Arf,” she said playfully.

Moira and Angela started laughing when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Moira turned and walked to the door. She put on a nearby bathrobe and opened the door, revealing a hotel employee behind it.

“Yes,” Moira asked.

The employee cleared his throat and said, “Good evening, miss. We’ve received a few calls from this floor about loud noises, some of them being described as a dog. I feel that I should inform you that pets are not allowed in-“

“There are no pets in here,” Moira interrupted.

The employee looked at her with doubt and said, “Several guests have complained, so if I may go inside and-” The employee’s words died in his throat when he looked passed and saw a blonde woman kissing a darker-skinned woman, who was wearing a collar and fluffy dog ears in her hair.”

Moira smirked at the employee’s discomfort and repeated, “There are no pets in here.” With that, she closed the door in the employee’s face. He pulled on his collar to cool himself off a little and walked away from the door.

“I don’t get paid enough for this.”


	13. Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela Ziegler meets her music idol.

Moira O’Deorain groaned as the door to her quarters opened. It was another late night and the tall redhead was exhausted. The moment she entered her room and the door closed she let out an over-exaggerated sigh. Moira walked over to her bed, tossed the guitar case onto it, and then collapsed onto the plush surface.

Moira groaned. She and her band, ‘Blackwatch’, had finished up a nearly three hour, non-stop show at some event Moira forgot the details of. Sure, the crowd was great, and the band performed without a hitch, but Moira’s hands ached, and her voice was still a little raspy from the constant singing.

Reaching to her bedside table, Moira fished her cigarettes and lighter out of the drawer. One slipped between her lips and she lit it up. She took a long drag from it and exhaled the smoke cloud, some of her stress drifting away; some of it.

Moira sat up and opened the latches of her guitar case. Inside was her trusty acoustic: an old, black Martin with plenty of wear on the upper lower bout and an Irish flag sticker on the cutaway. The whole guitar had nicks and scratches all over, but it was Moira’s baby, and she loved it.

Instantly, Moira began playing a simple fingerstyle melody to settle and relax. She became lost in the music; humming along with each note she played. She became so distracted by her playing that she didn’t hear the knock at her door.

_Knock knock knock_

Moira stopped playing instantly and looked at her door. A few moments passed before the knocks returned. She was surprised she’d heard them, as they were very timid and hesitant.

Sighing, Moira put down her guitar and walked to the door. She opened it and saw who the knocker was.

The person knocking gasped and looked up at Moira. It was a young woman, with blonde hair done into a ponytail. She was wearing a simple, grey zip-up hoodie and dark skinny jeans. However, one aspect of the woman that Moira noticed was that her eyes were widened upon seeing the redhead.

“Can I help you?” Moira asked.

The blonde gaped as she continued to stare at Moira. Her mouth moved in an attempt to create a response, but none came.

“Hey, Blondie? Are you gonna answer me, or are you just going to stand there?” Moira asked, her patience wearing quickly.

“Y-You’re Moira O’Deorain!” the blonde exclaimed.

Moira’s eyes widened. How did she know? “How did you know my name?”

The blonde shook slightly as she said, “You’re the frontwoman for ‘Blackwatch’.”

Oh. That explained it. Moira sighed. “Yes, I am. Who are you?”

The blonde shook and replied, “I-I’m Angela. Angela Ziegler. I’m your biggest fan.” She finished that statement by unzipping her hoodie and showing off her shirt underneath: black with the band’s logo taking up the whole front.

 _“Oh no…”_ Moira said in her mind. “Oh. It’s nice to meet a fan. I’m assuming you saw the show.”

Angela’s head bobbed quickly. “Uh huh. It was amazing as usual. I was in the second row. It’s the closest I’ve ever been to you.”

Moira smiled at how adorable the blonde’s fangirling was. Suddenly, she thought of something and asked, “Wait, how did you know I’d be here?”

Angela’s face reddened instantly. She rubbed the back of her neck. “W-Well, after the show, I hung out outside to see if I could meet you, or anyone from the band when I saw you exit and walk into this hotel and I might’ve...followed you in.”

Moira arched one of her brows, which Angela immediately noticed.

Angela became a stammering mess. “I-I’m sorry if it seems really creepy, I’m just such a huge fan. I know all of your songs and I-I’ve started learning guitar because of you. Y-You’re like my idol and I really look up to you and-”

“Okay. No need to explain,” Moira interrupted. Angela shied and seemed to shrink. Moira merely smiled. “It’s nice that someone is inspired by me to play guitar.”

Angela’s smile returned. “Yes. You truly are amazing.”

Flattered by the blonde’s compliments, and amused by her fawning, Moira asked, “How would you like a private lesson?”

Angela’s jaw dropped. “R-Really? With you?” She shook with excitement but stopped when she said, “But I don’t have my guitar.”

Moira waved her hand. “You won’t need it. I’ve got mine.”

Angela’s eyes (somehow) widened even more. “Y-You mean you’re letting me play your baby? Your Number One?”

Moira smirked and walked back to the bed. She grabbed her guitar and said, “Yes, I am.”

Angela squealed in excitement. She entered the room and stood in front of Moira. Hesitantly and with shaky hands, she grabbed the guitar by the neck and held it in her hands.

 _“Wow,”_ Angela whispered. Her left hand ran up the length of the neck while her right hand plucked each string. _“This is unbelievable,”_ she gasped.

“So, what would you like to learn?” Moira asked.

Angela snapped from her reverie triggered by holding her idol’s guitar and answered, “Oh. Uh, well, I’ve been having trouble with your song ‘Irish Whiskey’.”

Moira nodded. “Not the easiest one I’ve written. Let me see what you’ve got.”

Angela nodded and readied her hands. She started playing. Moira noticed that she was doing fairly well, but as she continued, Moira took notice of a few issues.

“Alright, alright, stop there,” Moira said as she waved her hand.

Angela immediately looked down. “I know, I’m terrible.”

“No, no, that was pretty good. However, there are some minor things that you either were doing wrong or weren’t doing.”

Moira beckoned Angela over and she approached. Moira stood herself behind Angela and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She grabbed the guitar from Angela.

“Here, just watch my hands closely,” Moira said into Angela’s ear. She didn’t notice the blonde’s shiver.

Moira played the song; the shapes her hands made were burned into her mind from countless hours of practice. It almost seemed as natural as breathing.

Angela took notice of what Moira was doing differently than her. On some chords, she would isolate the bass note and then play the chord. Before the main chorus, she’d mute and strum the strings. Angela was shocked she picked all that up, considering how close she was to Moira’s body.

“Now you try,” Moira said. Angela nodded and took the guitar in her hands. She hesitated and then began playing. Everything she had seen Moira do she repeated.

“Nice job. Keep it up,” Moira praised. Angela found herself smiling and blushing. She played up through the chorus, which Moira was singing to in her ear. It made her shiver once more.

“Sexy, young girl lookin’ pretty, my eyes drank her up like Irish Whiskey.”

Angela finished playing and looked up at Moira, who was smiling.

“That was good, Angela.” She looked away from the clock, giving Angela a better view of her sharp facial features.

 _“She’s so hot!”_ Angela screamed in her head. She bit her lip as another voice, deep in the darker parts of her mind were screaming very lewd suggestions, but the rational part of her brain was trying to keep those thoughts from manifesting.

_Don’t do anything stupid._

_Don’t do anything stupid._

_Don’t do anything stupid._

“Well, this little private lesson has been fun, but I’m exhausted, as you probably saw during the show,” Moira sighed. She looked back down to Angela and said, “It was nice meeting-”

The rest of Moira’s sentence was cut off when Angela surged up and their lips met in a searing kiss. Moira’s eyes widened as the blonde’s soft lips melded with hers. Suddenly, all of Moira’s stress melted away, even with a complete stranger kissing her.

Moira’s eyes had fluttered closed and she was about to stroke Angela’s face when the blonde pulled away. A few heavy breaths passed before Angela’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh my God, oh my God! I’m so sorry!” Angela exclaimed. Fear was etched onto her face as she pulled away. “I have no idea w-what came over me! I was just so close to you! You, Moira O’Deorain! My absolute idol! You’re even hotter up close, a-and I just went for it!”

Shaking, Angela handed Moira her guitar and said, “I-I’ll just go now. You’ll never see me again. I’ll be sure to get crappy seats for your next concert.” She turned and headed for the door, but before she could open it she felt a hand grip her shoulder and turn her around. Angela squeaked as Moira looked down at her.

Moira grinned wickedly. “Where are you going? I still have so much to show you for our ‘private lesson’.” She husked the last two words as she ghosted her long fingers up Angela’s thigh, then her hip, before settling on the small of her back.

Leaning next to Angela’s ear, Moira whispered, _“I think you’re very hot too.”_

Angela shivered. “R-Really?” she stammered.

Moira hummed. “Oh yes.” She pulled away and looked at the blonde with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Tell me, my little angel, do you wish to continue with our session?”

Angela bit her lip and nodded. Moira chuckled and led her to the bed. She placed her guitar back into its case and put it on the floor. She sat down on the bed's edge and grabbed Angela’s hips. The blonde yelped as Moira placed her on her lap.

Moira pulled Angela closer and sealed their lips once more. Shaky moans from Angela filled the room. Moira bit down and pulled lightly on Angela’s bottom lip. She moved her lips and kissed along Angela’s jawline, neck and to her collarbone.

 _”Oh God,”_ Angela breathed. _“I can’t believe this is happening.”_

Moira chuckled again. “Tell me, little angel, have you thought about this? Have you imagined my hands running over your body? My voice whispering in your ear?”

“Uh…” Angela paused, obviously embarrassed. “…maybe?”

Moira pulled back to look at Angela. “Well, let’s make your dream a reality.”

Angela gasped as Moira fell back into the bed, pulling the blonde with her. Their lips met once more, Moira’s hands sliding down and gripping Angela’s rear, while the blonde reached her hands up and caressed the redhead’s face.

“You’re wearing too much, angel,” Moira said pulling away. Angela slowly leaned back up and slid her hoodie off her shoulders. She gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled, revealing her curvaceous body and full, bra-clad breasts to Moira.

Angela looked away from Moira and quietly said, “I don’t exactly have a model beach body.”

Moira shook her head. “Nonsense. You’re absolutely perfect.” Angela blushed and smiled in an instant.

Chuckling, Moira flipped them over, placing Angela on the bed and straddling her hips. The redhead leaned down and reached around, unhooking Angela’s bra and tossing it away. Angela gasped as a tongue flicked across her right nipple.

 _“I love the sounds you make, angel,”_ Moira whispered as her long fingers lightly pinched Angela’s left nipple, eliciting another small noise from the blonde. Moira sat up and trailed her hands down Angela’s body, stopping at the waistline of her skinny jeans. Fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the barrier and Moira pulled them down, alongside Angela’s panties.

Angela’s hands gripped the bedsheets as Moira lightly blew air over the blonde’s glistening mound. Her eyes widened when the redhead’s tongue slowly stroked up the length of her slit. Her back arched off the bed when two of those long fingers entered her pussy.

 _“Oh, God!”_ Angela groaned, tossing her head back in pleasure.

Moira chuckled. “Oh, yes. You feel so good, angel. Is this all for me?”

“Y-Yes! Oh, fuck yes! It’s all for you!” Angela exclaimed as Moira’s pace increased. The redhead leaned down and teased Angela’s clit with her tongue. A few moments later, she added a third finger.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Angela called out, each word higher in pitch.

“That’s it, angel. Take it. Let me give it to you,” Moira growled.

Angela’s moans grew louder and louder. White lights flashed behind her eyes and she cried out in pleasure as she was sent over the edge. She groaned as Moira withdrew her fingers and licked them clean right in front of her eyes.

Moira chuckled. “Now, I still need to unwind from tonight’s show. Think you can help me?”

Blushing madly, Angela nodded and Moira immediately began stripping. Once her shirt was off, Angela took care of the rest, removing the redhead’s bra and trailing kisses across her exposed breasts.

“Mmm, angel. Keep going,” Moira said as Angela kissed her way down her stomach and to the waistline of her pants. Shaky hands loosened the belt and unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, sliding them down along with Moira’s panties.

 _“H-Holy shit,”_ Angela gasped as Moira’s soaked pussy was exposed to her.

“Go ahead, angel,” Moira said with a wink.

Angela giggled and leaned farther back, kissing up from Moira’s knee to her inner thigh before placing a teasing kiss on Moira’s clit. The gasp she received above her was music to her ears.

Wanting nothing more than to please her idol, Angela lashed her tongue against Moira’s folds. She wrapped her hands around the redhead’s thighs and pulled her closer, further burying her face into Moira’s pussy.

“Oh, fuck!” Moira exclaimed as her hand snaked its way through golden locks. “That’s it, angel. Right there. You’re doing so well. Such a good girl.”

Angela moaned at the praise and increased her pace; Moira’s groans of pleasure spurring her on. The pull on her hair made Angela’s eyes roll.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Moira gasped. She was getting close, and Angela was going to give it to her. Her tongue flicked along Moira’s clit and she inserted two fingers into Moira’s soaked cunt.

“Ooooh fuck!” Moira shouted as Angela’s fingers pumped in and out of her. Her back arched and breaths short and labored, Moira gave one last shout as her orgasm crashed through her body like a tidal wave. She shuddered and slowed her breathing down as she settled back into the bed.

Angela slowly lapped away at Moira’s dripping pussy. She pulled away and joined by Moira’s side. The tall redhead wrapped her arms around the shorter blonde.

“Enjoy yourself?” Moira asked with a coy grin.

Angela nodded repeatedly. “Oh my God! I can’t believe this actually happened!”

Moira chuckled. “Believe it, angel.” She sighed and added, “I’m exhausted, and I don’t feel like letting you go. Stay with me?”

Angela’s eyes widened and her mouth gaped for the umpteenth time that night. “R-Really?” she stammered.

Moira nodded. “Absolutely.”

Giggling and blushing, Angela settled herself into Moira’s embrace. They stayed silent in each other’s arms until…

“Okay, Moira. I actually want to wear sleep clothes.”

“Same.”

Dropping their personas, the two lovers rose from the bed to change into their sleepwear. As Angela put on a fresh pair of underwear and an oversized shirt, she saw Moira putting her guitar back in their closet.

“I still can’t believe you actually play,” Angela remarked.

Moira smiled as she closed the closet and began changing into her sleepwear. “Just something I picked up while at university. If I didn’t have her I probably would’ve gone insane.”

Angela giggled as she climbed under the bed covers. Moira turned off the light and climbed in with her.

“By the way, I meant what I said earlier,” Moira said as she wrapped her arms around Angela.

“What was that?” Angela questioned.

Moira yawned and just before she fell asleep she replied, “You’re absolutely perfect.”

Angela turned to face Moira’s sleeping face. She smiled sweetly and placed a chaste kiss on her nose before drifting off herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme more requests...please


	14. Idol II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira meets her anime idol Angela Ziegler, head animator for 'Mercy: Guardian Angel'. However, some drawings of Moira's catch Angela's eye, leading to an unexpected evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. Based on a request from Angel the Dutch Dragon  
> Also, I know I said to be imaginative in the scenarios you send, but at the same time, nothing too overcomplicated. Take that however you like.  
> Enjoy!

Sometimes, busy days were the norm for Angela Ziegler. Every waking moment it seemed to her was filled with something to do. Almost all of her time was left to her work, with a small portion dedicated to meals and maybe, just maybe, a sliver out of her schedule could be carved out to herself. But that was her life as an animator.

Angela was the head animator for _Mercy: Guardian Angel_ , a global anime sensation ever since its unexpected appearance. Hundreds of thousands (if not millions) of fans loved it for one reason: Mercy, the protagonist that was based on Angela’s likeness.

Despite her constant busy schedule, Angela loved her work, and on the same note loved her fans even more. Fans adored her and would constantly flock to the young blonde animator at any convention she made an appearance in.

And convention was what Angela was trekking back to her hotel room from. Although she loved the fans, the constant photos, autographs, and questions left her drained and seeking nothing more than her own bed.

Angela entered her room and walked in until she hit the bed’s edge. She proceeded to collapse right into the soft surface and let out a long groan. She turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling and content with just lying there when she heard a knock at her door.

Angela squinted and walked to the door. She opened it and found she had to look up because the person knocking was much taller than her. It was a woman, maybe older than Angela, with slicked-back red hair, mismatched colored eyes, and wearing a shirt with Mercy’s insignia.

“Oh my God! Angela Ziegler!” the woman said excitedly.

Angela smiled as she realized it was another fan. “The one and only,” she said with a smile.

The woman grinned and introduced herself. “My name’s Moira! I’m such a huge fan!”

Giggling internally at Moira’s behavior, Angela asked, “Well, what brings you here, Moira?”

“Well, I’ve been at the convention for the past three days and was never able to meet you. Then, the line to see you was far too long and before I could reach you, you had left. I just had to meet you so I followed you here,” Moira explained. She scratched the back of her head and added, “S-Sorry if that seems weird.”

Angela shook her head. “Believe me, I’ve experienced things far creepier. You’re fine.” She stood back and said, “Why don’t you come in?”

Moira nodded in excitement and walked in. Angela closed the door and turned back around. She looked at Moira and noticed she was holding a padfolio.

“What’s that?” Angela asked.

Moira blushed lightly and answered, “Oh, nothing. Just some…” she trailed off and said, “…drawings.”

Angela was intrigued. “Really? Can I see them?”

Moira shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t let anyone look at my drawings.”

 _“A bit shy, isn’t she?”_ Angela asked in her mind. “Well, can I see them if I show you some exclusive drawings of my own?”

Moira’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Angela nodded and walked to her suitcase. She reached in and grabbed her own padfolio. She sat down on the bed and said, “Please, sit with me.” Moira hesitantly sat down as Angela opened her padfolio.

Moira was awestruck as she saw the pictures. Some were of Mercy in her regular angel outfit but in different colors, but most of the pictures showed her in different ones. They each had names next to them, such as “Valkyrie”, “Sigrún”, and “Winged Victory”.

 _“These are amazing,”_ Moira whispered. She turned a few more pictures and found another labeled “Pink”.

Angela smiled. “Thank you.” Once she was done, Moira handed the padfolio back to Angela. “Now, I believe I’m owed a peek at yours.”

Moira hesitated for a moment before she relented. “Okay. Here you go.” She handed her padfolio to Angela. “Her name is ‘Ariom’. Nothing special. It’s just ‘Moira’ spelled backward.”

Angela smiled and opened it. She was immediately greeted by an immaculate drawing of Ariom, who based on Moira, with the same red hair, mismatched eyes, and tall stature. However, Ariom was wearing what appeared to be a combat harness with four large red tentacles protruding out from the back, each ending in a clawed hand.

 _“Wow,”_ Angela gasped. She flipped through more and found Ariom in a different outfit, this one an all-black outfit with Ariom’s hands holding purple and green orbs. Angela flipped another page and found Ariom changed drastically. The short red hair was replaced by long white, the pale skin was now a light blue with darkened markings, and the mismatched red and blue eyes glowed almost white. The label next to it was “Banshee”.

Angela turned another page and couldn’t help a laugh escape from her. Moira blushed and simply muttered, “Yeah. I don’t know.”

“A David Bowie fan, I’m guessing?” Angela questioned after she collected herself. She gripped the page to flip it when Moira stopped her.

“Uh, that’s actually all of them!” Moira said a bit nervously.

Angela’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean? I saw something, so there’s obviously more.”

Moira shook her head quickly, fear flashed in her eyes for a second. “Trust me. You don’t want to see them. I actually need to get going.” Moira grabbed for her padfolio but unfortunately pulled on it too hard as it flew out of her hand and hit the ceiling. Pictures fell out and scattered around the room.

Angela looked down and saw several pictures she hadn’t seen. They were pictures of Ariom, but also Mercy. In one, Ariom was stroking Mercy’s chin with one of her long nails, while Mercy was blushing profusely. In the next, Ariom was wearing her “Glam” outfit while carrying Mercy bridal style through space.

Then the next pictures changed themes completely. In one, Mercy was stripped down to nothing but lacy, white lingerie while Ariom’s four tentacles bound her by her hands and feet. Another picture was a close-up of Banshee Ariom pulling on Mercy’s bottom lip with her teeth, her hands caressing Mercy’s right breast.

Angela slowly looked up to Moira, who was blushing madly at Angela finding her “lewd” drawings. “I know. You’re disgusted by these,” she mumbled.

However, Angela wasn’t disgusted. In fact, she was more intrigued.

“These drawings,” Angela began. “Tell me more about them.”

Moira looked up and then back to the pictures to avoid Angela’s gaze. “They were my ways of expression, I guess. Mercy never really had a love interest, so I decided to give her one.”

Angela blushed slightly, but Moira was beside herself. Moira rubbed her forearm and said, “It all stemmed from watching your anime. I always noticed that despite helping so many people, she never had someone to return home to. So I made Ariom as Mercy’s love interest.”

Moira didn’t notice but she looked and found Angela standing very close to her. She opened her mouth to speak but Angela shushed her.

“I’m touched, Moira,” Angela said truthfully. “I never gave Mercy a love interest because I based her so much on me.”

“What do you mean?” Moira asked.

Angela sighed. “I never had much time for love. I used to be a medic for Overwatch. There was only time to help those in need, but never for myself. So, when Overwatch disbanded I decided to use some of my artistic talents to manifest my experiences into ‘Mercy’: the Guardian Angel who helped all. But just like me, she had no time for love.”

Looking down at the pictures, Angela said, “However, seeing these changes things. Seeing my Mercy in such settings with Ariom is quite romantic.” She looked into Moira’s eyes and added, “And I must say, the woman she’s based on is quite beautiful.”

Moira’s eyes widened as she looked at Angela. “Really?”

Angela cupped Moira’s cheek and said, “Absolutely.” She pressed herself closer to the redhead and said, “My experiences dictated how Mercy’s life is, so how about you help me add to it?”

“I would be honored,” Moira answered.

Angela smiled and said in a cheery voice, much like Mercy’s, “I’ll be watching over you.”

Angela pulled Moira’s head down and sealed their lips together. Both women moaned as their lips melded, tongues quickly being added. Moira’s hands quickly found purchase, placing them on Angela’s shoulders and slowly slipping them down until they settled on her hips.

Pulling away, Angela asked, “Tell me, is Ariom a hero Mercy finds herself pining over, or is she a villain and the hero has a forbidden attraction?”

Moira smirked and answered, “A little of both. She does what’s necessary to fulfill her own interests.”

Angela cocked an eyebrow. “So, what if the sweet, innocent Mercy were to offer herself to Ariom?”

Moira’s hands slowly shifted down but suddenly gripped Angela’s ass. The blonde gasped as she was pulled closer.

 _“Then she would take it,”_ Moira husked.

Moira heaved Angela into the air; the blonde immediately wrapping her legs around Moira’s back as the redhead walked over and pressed her into the wall. Their lips met again; gasps and moans once more filled the room.

Moira’s lips left Angela’s as she trailed her mouth along the blonde’s neck and collarbone. She felt Angela’s hand snake its way into her hair.

Taking Angela away from the wall, Moira walked over to and unceremoniously tossed Angela onto the bed. Angela propped herself onto her back and said in her “Mercy” voice, “You’re wicked.”

Moira smirked. “Surrender to my will,” she said in an authoritative, amused tone. Angela visibly shook at the voice and her eyes widened as she watched Moira remove her shirt and pants, leaving her in nothing but a purple bra and panties.

“Suddenly my opinion has shifted,” Angela said.

Moira chuckled. “You’re wearing too much, my little angel. She climbed onto the bed and helped Angela remove her shirt. The bra was practically torn off and Angela moaned as she felt Moira’s mouth latch to her right nipple. Moira’s long fingers pinched the left, eliciting a squeak from Angela.

As her breasts received their loving treatment, Angela felt down towards Moira’s crotch. Her eyes widened when her hand grasped a prominent bulge.

“Wow, you are full of surprises!” Angela exclaimed.

Moira pulled away and said, “A welcome improvement.” She slid down, removing Angela’s pants and was at face level with the blonde’s soaked panties. Moira breathed in her scent and stroked her tongue painfully slow across Angela’s clothed pussy.

“Ooooooh!” Angela wailed. Suddenly, Moira’s presence disappeared and Angela felt a hand grip her hair tightly and forced her around until she was braced on her hands and knees. She came face to face with the bulge in Moira’s underwear.

“I’ll take care of you,” Angela said. She pulled Moira’s underwear down and the head of the strap-on lightly hit the underside of her chin. She merely giggled as she began placing small kisses and licks along its length.

“Oh no. No foreplay here,” Moira said as she gripped Angela’s hair and forced the fake cock into the blonde’s mouth. Angela’s eyes widened as her mouth was stuffed, gagging lightly when the tip hit the back of her throat. Moira began rocking her hips and a faster rate, fucking Angela’s face with the dildo.

“That’s right, take it,” Moira groaned as Angela continued to take the entire length into her mouth. Drool spilled passed her mouth and onto the sheets.

Finally, Moira pulled out of Angela’s mouth, causing the blonde to gasp. Moira turned Angela around until her rear was displayed to the redhead. Moira quickly removed the panties and immediately ran her tongue along Angela’s slit.

“Oh, fuck yes!!” Angela exclaimed as Moira lapped away at her pussy. Moira changed her technique constantly, switching between long, even strokes to flicking her tongue on Angela’s clit.

Moira pulled away, ignoring the groan of frustration from Angela and pressed the tip of the strap-on against Angela’s pussy. “Ready, little angel?”

Angela nodded fervently. _“Take me,”_ she husked.

Not needing to be told twice, Moira pushed in. Angela’s back immediately arched as Moira pushed the dildo as far as it could go. She only pulled out halfway before slamming back into Angela, picking up a steady rhythm.

“Oh, Mein Gott!” Angela exclaimed. “Fick mich härter!”

“Of course, little angel,” Moira said with a chuckle. She fisted her hand through Angela’s hair and pulled, making Angela groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. Moira’s thrusts increased in speed and ferocity, and Angela’s scream increased higher in volume.

“Is this what you’ve always wanted, little angel?” Moira growled in Angela’s ear. “To just be fucked into oblivion, begging for more?” 

Angela screamed, “YES! Oh, Gott yes! Please! More! I’m so close!”

“That’s right, angel. Cum. Cum for me!” Moira yelled. 

Angela shouted as she came; electricity pulsing through her body. A long, drawn-out moan left Angela’s mouth as her orgasm rocked and shook her body. She collapsed into the soft sheets, muffling herself as her cries died down.

Moira chuckled as she pulled out of Angela. She removed the strap-on and laid down next to Angela, who exhaustedly turned to face her.

“Wow. That was amazing,” Angela said hoarsely. 

“You’re welcome,” Moira said. 

Angela smiled. “Maybe at the start of next season, a tall, handsome, redheaded, “glamorous” woman beams down from space and steals Mercy’s heart.”

Moira chuckled. “You flatter me. I should mention Ariom is a major tease.”

Angela giggled. “Much like the woman she’s based on.”

Moira leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Angela’s forehead. “Shower?”

“Me first,” Angela said. “You can remove the dirty sheets.”

Moira rolled her eyes as she and Angela climbed off the bed. The blonde walked into the bathroom while Moira removed the dirty bedsheets and placed them in a hamper before grabbing the convenient space sheets they had. As Moira remade the bed, she looked down at the pictures on the floor.

“It’s amazing what people will draw on the Internet.”


	15. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is a troublesome student. Headmistress O'Deorain and Professor Ziegler will fix the issue, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at my self-declared halfway point.  
> I. Need. More. Prompts. Inspire me dammit.

Moira’s fingers drummed along the top of the desk she was seated at, a look of impatience crossed with annoyance on her face as her steely gaze stared at the door in front of her. A frustrated huff blew from her nose as her frown continued to furrow.

Standing next to her, Angela had the same face and her arms were crossed. Her eyes were on the door as well, but they would occasionally flick to the clock on the wall.

“How late is she?” Angela growled.

Moira checked the clock and then to the time she had written down and said, “Twenty minutes.”

Angela shook her head. “I figured as much. She is nothing but trouble. We have to do something.”

Moira nodded. “And we will, Professor Ziegler.”

Suddenly, the door opened and the object of the two women’s discussion entered the room: Olivia Colomar, or as she preferred to be called, Sombra.

Sombra was a first-year student at Overwatch Academy for Girls, and out of the entire student body, she was the most exasperating of them all. Throughout her time here, Sombra had logged several discipline infractions, ranging from simple classroom interruptions to things that were far more severe.

And now, something was to be done. Headmistress Moira O’Deorain knew something had to be done, and she had Professor Angela Ziegler, the teacher who logged the most complaints, helping her.

Sombra moseyed on in without a care in the world, her school uniform already violating the dress code, as her skirt was a few inches too short and her shirt had a few buttons too many opened. Her hair was another violation; shaved on the left and swept down along the right of her face.

“Heey,” Sombra said with a wave as she walked in front of the desk. “How’s it hanging, M?”

“Don’t address your Headmistress like that!” Angela snapped.

Moira raised her hand. “Please, Miss Colomar, take a seat.”

Sombra sighed. “Oh, thank God!” she said with a groan. “I thought you’d never ask. You know how many stairs I had to walk up?”

Moira shrugged. “I don’t know. How many?”

“Like, two. Maybe three,” Sombra said dramatically.

Moira shook her head and asked, “Miss Colomar, do you know why you’re here?” She looked up and saw Sombra was on her phone.

“Huh, sorry. What was that?” she asked.

Angela felt her eye twitch as Moira repeated, “Do you know why you’re here?”

Sombra shook her head. “No. Not really. Enlighten me.”

Moira rolled her eyes and said, “You are here today because we are going to discuss your disruptive and deplorable behavior.”

Sombra gasped. “What could you possibly be talking about? I’m the nicest person I know.”

Without breaking eye contact with the student, Moira reached down and slammed a thick stack of papers on the desk, the thud reverberating through the room. Moira grabbed one from the stack and read:

_“Miss Colomar was on her phone the entire class. I asked her to put it away nineteen times during the duration of the class.”_

Sombra waved her hand. “That’s not that bad.”

_“Miss Colomar was caught playing video games in the computer lab. How she got the administrative username and codes is well beyond me.”_

“I gotta keep my game up,” Sombra defended.

Another file. _“Miss Colomar was found spray painting the side of the school. She was forced to clean it. When I returned after she finished, I found she wrote the message again, but bigger.”_

Sombra giggled. “Okay, mayyybeee that one toes the line.”

Moira flicked through more of the papers. “File upon file upon file your behavior has been logged. But the most recent incident takes the cake.” Moira grabbed the last paper and read:

_“Miss Colomar was found in a janitor’s closet performing a sexual act with a fellow student. The student in question accepted punishment without question. Miss Colomar gave me the finger.”_

Moira set down the paper and said, “Most of these complaints were given to me by Professor Ziegler, which is why she is with me today.”

Sombra looked over to Angela and said, “Oh, I didn’t see you there. Hey, Angie!”

Angela unclenched her jaw and said, “You will refer to me as ‘Professor’, Miss Colomar.”

Sombra gave an overenthusiastic thumbs up and said, “Will do, Professor RBF.”

Angela’s mouth gaped and she was about to retort when Moira spoke. “Miss Colomar, despite how funny you think all of this is, your actions are not in keeping with the standards of this school. Detentions haven’t changed a thing, and threats of suspension and even expulsions you rebuke at every turn.”

“So, what now? You just going to turn me over to the police or something?” Sombra asked as she looked at her nails.

Moira chuckled and said, “As much as Professor Ziegler and I would _love_ to see that, no. Instead, we are using… _alternate means_ to get you to behave.”

“Huh?” Sombra asked. She looked up and noticed Angela no longer standing behind Moira.

Suddenly, Sombra felt herself being hauled out of her seat and her upper body being pressed into the desk, her body bent over.

The scratching of chair legs echoed in the room as Moira walked and joined Angela behind Sombra.

“What the fuck’s going on?!” Sombra asked.

“If you want to be a bad girl so bad, then you’ll be treated as such!” Angela spat.

Sombra had no time to react as her skirt was lifted and the hands of Moira and Angela came down with hard smacks on each cheek of her ass.

“OW!” Sombra yelled. “What the Hell?! This isn’t legal!”

“Since when did you care about what was legal?” Moira asked as she and Angela smacked again. Another shout of pain came from Sombra.

“Now, you will count each hit received, Miss Colomar. If you miss one, we start over. Understood?” Moira asked sternly.

“Fine,” Sombra huffed. Two smacks came down.

“That is not the proper way to answer,” Angela said.

“Yes,” Sombra said shakily. Another two smacks followed.

“Wrong, still,” Moira said.

Two more smacks landed on Sombra’s rear, and she proceeded to gasp out, “Yes, Headmistress.”

“Good girl,” Moira cooed. “Now the count can start.”

_SMACK!_

“O-One,” Sombra stammered.

SMACK!

“T-Two.”

The smacks on Sombra’s ass and the chuckles from the two older women were the only noises in the room. Eventually, Moira and Angela’s hands landed once again on Sombra’s ass.

“Twenty,” Sombra moaned.

“Did you hear that, Professor Ziegler?” Moira asked.

Angela chuckled. “I believe I just heard a moan, Headmistress.”

“Are you enjoying this, Miss Colomar?” Moira asked as she snaked her hand along Sombra’s back.

Wishing to keep her pride intact, Sombra scoffed and said, “No!”

Sombra shuddered as a hand slipped up her thigh and placed itself on her soaked panties. She heard a chuckle from behind her.

“My, my. She’s absolutely drenched,” Moira said.

Angela chuckled and asked, “Should we do something about it?”

“Why should we? She obviously isn’t enjoying this,” Moira stated. She removed her hand and Sombra moaned at the loss.

“No…”

It was a faint whimper, but Moira and Angela grinned at what they heard.

“What is it, Miss Colomar? Do you require something?” Angela asked in mock concern.

Sombra shuddered. Pride be damned, she said, “Please. Touch me.”

Moira laughed. “Why should we? You clearly have done nothing to deserve it.”

“I-I’ll be a good girl!” Sombra pleaded.

Moira looked at Angela, who was grinning wickedly. “Fine then, Miss Colomar. But your punishment isn’t over.”

Sombra’s eyes flew open. “What?”

Suddenly, Sombra was pulled off the desk and she faced Moira. The tall redhead tilted the younger woman’s head up and placed her lips upon hers.

As Moira dominated Sombra’s lips, Angela approached from behind and snaked her hands under Sombra’s arms, grasping her breasts through her school uniform.

Sombra moaned as she was sandwiched between the two women. Her cocky attitude earlier had dissipated and was replaced by lust-fueled submission.

Moira pulled away, biting lightly on Sombra’s bottom lip. “Professor Ziegler, could you grab me the ‘supplies’?”

Angela giggled and she let go of Sombra’s breasts to walk back to the desk. Moira cupped the girl’s chin and faced her.

“Strip,” Moira commanded.

Sombra nodded. “Yes, Headmistress.” She pulled away and quickly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her rich, dark skin. She fumbled and unclasped her bra, revealing her full breasts and hardened dark nipples. She nearly tripped over herself when she pulled down her skirt and panties in one fell swoop, leaving herself completely exposed.

“Here we are,” Angela said behind Sombra. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw the items in her hands: a pair of binder clips and a large strap-on.

“Perfect,” Moira purred. She took the binder clips from Angela and opened them. Without warning, she clamped them on Sombra’s nipples, eliciting a scream of pain and pleasure from the student.

“Don’t squirm too much, or they’ll hurt more,” Angela said as she fastened the strap-on around Sombra’s hips. Sombra gazed back and saw that Angela had stripped off all of her clothes. She turned back to her front and saw Moira naked as well.

“On your back,” Moira said.

Sombra never had a chance to lower herself down as Angela forced her down. Sombra shivered as her back was pressed against the cold floor.

Moira stood above Sombra right in her gaze. “Now, you are going to be our little fuck toy to alleviate the stress you have caused us this year. If we are satisfied, then we might just give you what you want. Clear?”

Sombra nodded fervently. “Yes, Headmistress.”

Moira smirked. “Good girl.” She looked back up and asked, “Professor Ziegler, how would you like to sit on her face?”

Angela chuckled. “My pleasure.” Sombra shook in excitement as she saw Angela lower herself onto her face.

Moira licked her lips as she saw Sombra’s face became situated between Angela’s legs. She heard the blonde professor moan as the student’s eager tongue lashed out, stroking along Angela’s folds.

Moira knelt down until the fake cock penetrated her dripping cunt. She opened her mouth to let out a guttural groan as the dildo sheathed itself into her warm center.

Like a well-oiled machine, the three girls moved: Angela rocking her hips, Sombra shaking her head to reach her tongue all over Angela’s most sensitive areas, and Moira riding the strap-on Sombra was wearing.

Moans filled the room as the older women fucked themselves on the troublesome student. Angela leaned down slightly to tug on the binder clips clasped onto Sombra’s breasts, causing faint moans to escape from underneath Angela.

“This is all you’re good for, you little slut!” Moira gasped as she continued riding the cock strapped to Sombra. “You’re only good enough to be used as a fuck toy by us!”

Sombra moaned at the degrading words thrown her way. Her hands clasped themselves on Angela’s thighs, grinding her mouth more against the blonde’s pussy.

 _“Scheisse!”_ Angela shouted. Hers and Moira’s moans grew louder in volume and two leaned towards one another to seal their lips together. Their hips moved faster, Sombra’s tongue flicked more and both women separated as they came together, their backs arching as they rode out their intense orgasms.

Moira shuddered as she lifted herself off of the dildo and Angela climbed off of Sombra’s now slick face. She was hauled to her feet by the older women and her face was pressed to theirs in a kiss, tongues dancing between the three women.

Moira and Angela pulled away and said, “I think Miss Colomar has earned her reward for being a good girl. Wouldn’t you agree, Professor Ziegler?”

Angela nodded. “Agreed, Headmistress O’Deorain.”

Sombra shivered in anticipation. The binder clips were removed and she was pressed again onto the desk.

“What do you say, Miss Colomar?” Angela asked.

Sombra shuddered and she said, “Please, Professor, Headmistress. Give it to me. I promise to be a good girl.”

“We know you will,” they said in unison.

Sombra groaned as she felt two tongues press against both of her holes. She tilted her head back enough to see Headmistress O’Deorain busying herself at her pussy while Professor Ziegler snaked her tongue along the cleft of her ass.

Muffled groans came from the older women as whimpers and moans tumbled from Sombra’s lips. She hoisted herself up slightly and grasped at her breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples.

Sombra suddenly yelped as she felt two fingers sink into her soaked pussy and another slowly inch its way into her asshole. She felt her eyes roll back into her head as they pumped in and out of her. It was all too much; the licking, fingering and pinching of her breasts were overwhelming her senses.

Finally, Sombra reared her head back as her orgasm violently rocked her body. She shivered as the fingers withdrew themselves from her holes, and then the tongues of the older women.

“I sincerely hope that this will change your behavior,” Moira said.

Sombra combed her hand through her hair. “Y-Yeah. I’ll be good.”

Moira smiled. “Lovely. Now, if you would please show yourself out, and make sure no one sees you.”

Sombra nodded, collected her clothes and walked out the door. She glanced up and saw a camera right on her.

“Oh, mierda.”

* * *

"Sombra.”

Walking over to where she was called to, Sombra stood by Gabriel and asked, “What is it, Gabe?”

Gabriel was pointing to a series of screens in front of him and said, “These cameras right here are offline.”

“Which ones?” Sombra asked before looking up.

“Almost all of them.”

Sombra looked up and saw almost all of the cameras were blank save for one in the hanger and a few that were outside. Other than those, the rest were darkened and couldn’t record nor hold recordings.

“Any idea why this is?” Gabriel asked.

Sombra blushed briefly as she saw the cameras correlated with the ones she, Angela and Moira had walked passed back to their rooms in the middle of the night. They then proceeded to walk almost all over the base to one of the break rooms for food and they all stumbled back to their respective quarters. So, naturally, Sombra’s answer was…

“No idea, Gabey.”


	16. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela follows a white rabbit to an eventful time with a strange woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion from AdrenochromeDreams.

Angela, whenever she could help it, loved working down in the Watchpoint’s basement labs. While she was more or less concerned with the medical side of her work, that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy working with her hands amongst the bubbling solutions that surrounded her.

It was late in the evening and Angela was simply sat in front of a simmering beaker, noting her observations over the past half hour. It was boring work, but she needed to keep her eye on it.

Suddenly, Angela could hear a rustling sound in the lab. She jumped at the noise and looked all around the room. She found nothing in there, but she heard the noise again.

“Hello?” Angela called out. She heard the rustling again and she rose from her seat, making sure to turn off the flame beneath the beaker she was observing.

With hesitation, Angela walked towards where the noise was coming from. She heard the noise again and saw it was coming from where the lab animals were stored. She walked in and flicked on the light. Once the light was one, she could see the one responsible: running around in its cage was a white rabbit.

“What’s wrong little guy?” Angela asked the obviously frightened creature. It stalled for a moment as Angela unlocked its cage. However, the second the door opened wide enough the rabbit hopped out and ran.

“Hey!” Angela exclaimed as the rabbit took off out of the room and into the lab. Angela gave chase and was hot on its heels, but the rabbit was too agile and would dash away each time she reached for him.

“Get back here!” Angela yelled as the rabbit hopped out of one of the lab's side exits and into a hallway. Angela gave chase, following the rabbit down the hall. Suddenly, Angela noticed that this section the rabbit was leading her towards was a place she had never been.

“What rabbit hole is he leading me down?” Angela asked herself as she continued her pursuit. The rabbit ran into an adjacent room and Angela pumped her fist, knowing the rabbit was trapped and she could retrieve it, getting back to the lab and her work.

Angela walked into the room and her eyes suddenly widened. The room she followed the rabbit into was filled with plant life. Vines and other foliage hung from the ceiling. Almost all of the plants Angela didn’t even recognize.

“What is this place?” Angela asked herself in amazement. She completely forgot about the rabbit as she slowly walked further into the room. The plants all seemed to part as she walked.

“I must’ve inhaled some fumes or something,” Angela said to herself.

A throaty chuckle rang in Angela’s ears and she quickly turned around. She found no one else with her.

“Hello?” Angela called. The chuckle echoed again and Angela darted her gaze around the find it. Again, she found nothing.

Angela was about to turn and resume her search of the rabbit when she felt something truck into her and heave her into the air.

“ALICE!” an energetic voice exclaimed. Angela felt herself being twirled about before being let back down. She gathered herself and looked to see the new arrival.

It was a woman, much taller than Angela. Her outfit consisted of dark green pinstriped pants, a white shirt covered by a vest and dark green suit jacket. She had what seemed like a large purple handkerchief in her right jacket pocket, and sitting on her slicked red hair was a dark green tattered top hat.

“Alice! I’m so glad you came back!” the woman exclaimed.

Angela’s brow furrowed and she looked all around for this “Alice”. She found no one but herself and this strange woman.

“Um, who’s Alice?” Angela asked.

The woman chuckled. “Silly girl. Did you hit your head after falling down the rabbit hole?” The woman approached her and extended a finger until it bumped into Angela’s nose. “ _You’re_ Alice.”

Angela backed away and said, “You must be mistaken. I’m not Alice.”

“You’re not?” the woman asked. She suddenly faded and appeared right behind Angela. “But you’ve got Alice’s golden, blonde hair. You have Alice’s deep blue eyes. And you have Alice’s rosy little cheeks.” She emphasized her last point by lightly pinching Angela’s cheek. “So, by goodness, you must be Alice.”

Angela was getting frustrated. “I’m not Alice!” she exclaimed. “You’re mad!”

The woman laughed hard enough to fall backward. She heaved herself up, wiping away tears from her laughter.

“Oh, silly girl. Hasn’t that cat taught you _anything_?” Moira asked. She removed her hat and stretched her hands out. “We’re all mad here. Don’t you remember, Alice?”

Angela was reaching a breaking point with this woman. “My name’s not Alice!” she exclaimed.

The woman’s smile didn’t vanish. In fact, it grew. She suddenly faded once again and grabbed Angela, pressing their shoulders together.

“Well then ‘Not Alice’, it’s clear then that you and I have not met. So allow me to introduce myself: I’m known around here as ‘The Mad Hatter’. However, you, my lovely ‘Not Alice’, may call me Moira.”

Angela cocked an eyebrow and looked around. “What is this place?”

The Mad Hatter, “Moira” outstretched her hands and said, “Welcome, dear Not Alice, to Wonderland. Here, nothing is as it seems, and everything is not as it appears.”

Angela’s brow furrowed again. “Those two statements mean the same thing.”

“What statements?” Moira asked in confusion.

“What you just said,” Angela stated.

“What did I say?” Moira questioned.

That did it. Angela huffed in frustration and said, “I’ve had enough. I’m leaving.”

Angela turned to leave and barely made it three steps before Moira faded in front of her. “Oh, but _please_ , darling. It’s been so long since I had any company.”

Angela shook her head. “I will not grace someone who teases me with my presence.” She began walking away but suddenly found herself twirling even more before finding herself standing next to Moira again.

“You really won’t get far from me, darling,” Moira said with a victorious smirk. “I could be here.” She faded three feet away. “Or here.” She faded ten feet away. “Or here!” she yelled from the distance. She suddenly appeared next to Angela and said, “But I will always catch you.”

Angela felt her temper and patience reach a critical point when she looked down and noticed a small bottle that was hanging out of Moira’s pocket. To Angela, it seemed important and she promptly swiped the bottle away.

“Hey! Give that back!” Moira exclaimed.

Angela smiled; now _she_ had the upper hand. “Or what?” she asked. She looked at the bottle, which held a pink liquid and had a small note attached to it: _“Drink Me”._

“You don’t want to do that,” Moira warned as Angela popped off the bottle’s rubber stopper.

Angela smirked and proceeded to tilt her head back, emptying the contents into her mouth. She swallowed the strangely sweet liquid and looked back to Moira, who was staring right at her.

“I don’t think you realized what you did, darling,” Moira said.

Angela laughed. “What’ll happen? Am I going to grow tall? Shrink to the size of my palm?” She let out another small laugh before stopping altogether. Angela suddenly felt hot.

_Really hot._

Moira suddenly smirked. “Oh, you won’t grow. But the effect is just what I want.”

Angela let out a shaky breath as Moira sauntered over and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

 _“How do you feel, darling?”_ Moira whispered into Angela’s ear.

Angela moaned and replied, “Hot. So, very hot.”

Moira leaned back and said, “Well then, how about we remove these clothes?”

Angela nodded quickly and she suddenly felt her lab coat slip off of her shoulders, followed by her shirt being lifted over her head. She was turned around while Moira snaked her hands down her back before she slowly dragged her pants down.

Moira chuckled as her hands delicately grasped Angela’s ass. The blonde squeaked as she felt feather-light kisses brush against her skin.

 _“Please…”_ Angela whimpered.

Moira chuckled. “What is it, my darling? What do you want?”

Angela shuddered as Moira stood, slowly dragging her hands from her hips to tease the strap of her bra.

“You,” Angela breathed. “ _All_ of you.”

Moira chuckled and she turned the blonde around to face her. “Well then, my darling, let me give it to you.”

Lips melded together in a kiss and hands grasped at the other’s body. Angela moaned and allowed Moira to take control, the Mad Hatter’s tongue easily dominating her. Angela’s arms snaked underneath Moira’s, pulling the tall redhead closer.

Suddenly, the feeling of Moira’s lips on hers disappeared and Angela gasped when hands grabbed her breasts. Not bothering with removing it, Moira pulled Angela’s breasts out from her bra and took them in her hands once more, her long fingers lightly pinching her already hard nipples.

“You’re absolutely stunning, my darling,” Moira whispered into Angela’s ear before nibbling it. Angela shook once again, her hands gripping Moira behind her.

 _“Please,”_ she gasped. _“More.”_

Moira chuckled and pinched Angela’s nipples harder, causing her to buck her hips back into the redhead.

Angela felt the presence once again leave her and she turned around to see Moira beginning to remove her own clothes. Angela enthusiastically helped, unbuttoning the vest and shirt before pulling those and the jacket off. The pants followed and Angela’s eyes widened when she found that the Mad Hatter wore no undergarments.

“Wow,” Angela said as she took in Moira’s lithe yet flawless body.

Moira chuckled. “Much like Wonderland, I am _full_ of surprises.” She removed her hat and reached inside, withdrawing a strange, cylindrical device.

“What’s that?” Angela asked as Moira put her hat back on.

Moira grinned wickedly. “Oh, you’ll find out, my darling.”

The tall redhead spun the blonde around and pressed herself into Angela’s back. Moira ran the object along Angela’s side, down to her hips before pressing against the front of her panties, which were unsurprisingly soaked.

“Ooooh, fuck!” Angela gasped when she suddenly felt a pleasant vibration beginning to rub against her pussy. Moira teased the head of the object upwards and pressed it harder against her clit. Angela bucked her hips and her head rested back against Moira’s shoulder.

Moira chuckled and began kissing and nipping at Angela’s exposed neck. Her free hand pinched her nipple, eliciting another gasp from the young blonde.

“Do you want more?” Moira asked.

Angela nodded fervently. “Oh, fuck yes,” she moaned. Her moan increased in pitch as the vibrations increased in speed. Moira removed the vibrator and Angela nearly shouted but that was swallowed it down when it slipped under her panties and onto her naked pussy.

“Please, I’m so close!” Angela exclaimed.

“That’s right, my darling. Just let it out,” Moira said into Angela’s ear.

Angela’s hips bucked even more as her orgasm began to overtake her. The vibrator pressed into her harder and she let out a groan as she came, her whole body shaking in Moira’s arms as what felt like electricity coursed through her body.

Moira slowly removed the vibrator and slowly kissed Angela’s neck before claiming her lips once more. Angela turned around and snaked her hands around Moira’s neck, deepening their kiss.

Angela pulled away, planting kisses along Moira’s collarbone and her exposed chest, swirling her tongue around an erect nipple.

Moira’s throaty moans tumbled from her mouth as her hands held Angela’s head in place. The blonde moved further down, kissing down Moira’s stomach. Finally, she reached her goal and pressed her face into Moira’s cunt.

“Oh, my Lord, darling,” Moira moaned as Angela began licking away at her with fervor. Angela’s hands wrapped around Moira’s ass to pull herself closer. Her eager tongue flicked the redhead’s clit, drawing another gasp from the Hatter.

“That’s it, my darling,” Moira moaned. “Such a good girl.” Angela’s moans from the praise vibrated against Moira’s pussy, causing the redhead to moan again. Angela’s licks increased in speed, her nose brushing against her clit and her head shaking from side to side.

“Ooooh, God!” Moira shouted as her orgasm rocked her body. Angela eagerly lapped away, letting Moira ride out the aftershocks. The blonde pulled away and stood up, kissing Moira once more and letting the Hatter taste herself on the blonde’s lips.

Moira pulled away and said, “Well, my darling. You may not be Alice, but you were definitely pleasant company.”

Angela giggled as the effects of whatever she drank had finally worn off. “Well, if you may, can you please tell me how to get back?”

“Simple,” Moira replied. She looked around and called out, “Simulation, reset!”

Suddenly, all of the plants and vines flashed and disappeared, revealing the room as a large, barren space. The white rabbit was only a few feet away.

“There you are,” Angela said. She scooped up the small creature and turned around. “Let’s get this little one back to the lab and back to our room.”

Moira tipped her ridiculous top hat and said, “Let us be off." 

* * *

 

"Jack, did someone use the combat simulator last night?”

Gabriel was looking at an activity log while Jack was reading a report. “I don’t know. Did someone use it?”

“The log here says someone used the simulation room last night at about two-thirteen in the morning. The ‘Exotic Jungle’ setting was used,” Gabriel explained.

Jack sighed. “I don’t know, Gabe. Maybe somebody used it last night for some late night training.”

“But why this one? We don’t have any upcoming missions in the jungle and-”

The rest of the sentence stopped when Gabriel turned around and saw that Jack had left.

Gabriel sighed. _“Fuck it,”_ he muttered as he deleted the logged session.


	17. Predatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is staying in a cabin in the woods. She isn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from Sil_Whisperpines. This was kinda hard to write, not gonna lie

Angela loved what she did with Overwatch. Ever since joining the organization, she strived to help others, and she found happiness knowing that her efforts went towards the greater good.

But sometimes, she just had to take a break.

And Angela got just that. She decided that she could use a small break from technology and so took a week off to stay in an old log cabin in the woods that has been owned by her family for years. While it did have some modern appliances, Angela took only clothes and other necessities so she could power down.

Angela stood in the cabin’s small kitchen, cutting some vegetables to go with her dinner. The only noise present was the creaking of the old wood against the breeze outside and Angela’s cutting; it was peaceful.

Suddenly, a muffled noise carried its way into the cabin. She jumped and looked out the window. Whatever it was came from outside.

Putting down the knife, Angela walked to the front door. She opened it and stepped out onto the porch. She strained her ear to try and hear where the sound came from.

The noise came again, louder this time. It sounded like someone screaming.

“Hello?!” Angela called out. The reply to her call was another scream; this one sounded of sheer terror.

“Hold on! I’m coming!” Angela exclaimed. She booked it from the porch and ran into the woods, searching all over for where the noise came from.

“Where are you?!” Angela yelled. She heard the scream again and ran for where she heard it. The scream pierced her ears again and she looked ahead to see a small clearing.

“Wait right there!” Angela yelled as she ran to the clearing. She entered it and said, “I’m right-”

Angela stopped as she looked and saw that the clearing was empty. She glanced around in confusion.

“-here?” she completed. Angela’s eyes widened when she noticed that it had gotten considerably darker. She tried looking around, but she saw that she had lost her path.

“No,” Angela said. “No no no!” she said louder as she walked through some brush. She continued slowly through the woods, trying to find the path she took.

Suddenly, Angela stopped dead in her tracks. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She slowly turned around; standing behind her some distance away was a tall, dark shadow. It hesitated and ran towards her.

Angela gasped and her eyes widened. She turned and ran as fast as she could, whatever her pursuer was hot on her heels. Angela tore through the brush, not caring where she was going as long as it was away from whatever was chasing.

Finally, Angela pushed passed some think branches and found the cabin. Using the last of her energy, Angela pushed towards the porch. She leaped over the few front steps and entered through the still-open door. She slammed it and locked all of the locks. Backing away, Angela ran up the stairs and entered the bedroom, locking that door too.

Collecting herself, Angela began taking deep breaths, calming herself. For a moment, she thought she was safe.

Suddenly, the lights all went off. Angela’s breath hitched and her eyes widened. She pressed herself against the door. She shook in fear as she heard the sounds of all of the locks unlocking. She gasped as she heard the door slowly creak open.

Angela ran from the door and crawled under her bed. She slowed her breathing and remained still as she heard whatever chased her slowly walk among the downstairs area. The steps increased in volume and proximity.

It was coming.

Angela felt her whole body tense as the creature stopped right in front of her door. The lock suddenly turned and much like the one downstairs, the door slowly creaked open.

The first thing Angela saw was a pair of human-like feet. They looked _too human_. Whatever it was, it slowly walked around the bed. Angela didn’t dare move to follow where it went. She only prayed it would move on.

Angela strained her ears as the creaking stopped, meaning the creature stopped as well. Angela shook and she could feel sweat beginning to accumulate.

Suddenly, Angela screamed as she felt something grab her ankles and drag her out. She was pulled to her feet and she found two long, pale arms wrapped around her.

She began struggling, trying to break free, but she stopped when the hands began kneading at her breasts. Angela was abruptly thrown to the bed. She looked up to the creature and gasped.

She couldn’t see any physical features other than it was humanoid. However, it wasn’t its appearance that affected her, but its _eyes_. They gleamed at her, staring at the blonde with hunger. It was ravenous, wolfish…

_Predatory_

The creature pounced and straddled Angela’s hips. It leaned down, stroking her tongue along the column of Angela’s neck. An involuntary moan came from Angela, which only spurred the creature further. It gripped her shirt and tore, exposing her bra-clad breasts. The barrier was also torn away and that tongue flicked over the mounds of flesh.

Angela squealed and she found her hands wrapping around the creature’s head; she could feel short hair.

The creature must be very aggressive in nature because Angela gasped as she felt sudden and hard pinching on her nipples. The creature’s mouth latched to one, tugging it between her teeth.

The creature’s harsh treatment continued. It bit along Angela’s abdomen, marking the blonde as its territory. It stopped at the hem of her pants, which were swiftly yanked off along with Angela’s panties.

Bites licks trailed down Angela’s hips and to her thighs. They stopped and began going along Angela’s inner leg. She gasped louder and louder as the creature inched ever closer to her drenched cunt.

A guttural moan escaped Angela as the creature clamped its mouth around Angela’s pussy. Its long fingers spread her labia as its eager tongue flicked along her clit. The creature let out an animal-like groan as it continued to eat Angela out.

Angela was so caught up in her pleasure that the memory of this creature pursuing her like a predator chases its prey was long gone. She was caught, but it was devouring her in a much different way.

“Oh, God!” Angela shouted as she felt her orgasm rage through her body. She felt her body pulsate as the aftershocks coursed through every nerve ending.

Her recovery didn’t last long as the creature crawled upwards and planted its own hips on Angela’s mouth. The blonde flicked her tongue and made another discovery; this creature was female.

Not wanting to be rude (even to a predatory creature), Angela began fervently lapping at the creature’s pussy. The creature let out another moan, this one higher in pitch. The blonde whipped her head from side to side, forcing more moans from the creature.

The creature suddenly let out a shout, which sounded exactly like the one’s Angela heard earlier. The blonde clamped her mouth on the creature’s pussy and suckled as she was flooded with its essence. The creature shuddered above Angela, climbing off and facing Angela.

Suddenly, Angela could hear the power returning. She reached over and turned on the lamp. She looked up and smiled.

“Well, I experienced firsthand the mating rituals of the elusive _Moira Hornius_ ,” Angela said with a giggle.

Moira, naked save for a pair of shoes, rolled her eyes. “This was definitely the craziest idea.”

Angela laughed and pecked Moira on her lips. “There are still probably several weird ones.” She looked at the door and said, “Now, let’s get up and finish making dinner.”

“No clothes?” Moira asked with a cock of her brow.

Angela chuckled. “Of course, mein schatz.” The two women rose from the bed and exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it up, people. Give me more


	18. Rough Escorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wants someone to not treat her like glass; she finds two.

Angela found herself sitting alone in her office, filling out the various injury reports from ops. It was getting late, but the blonde doctor knew she had to get these done, as they could just come back to bite her later.

Angela had a love/hate relationship with her work. She dedicated her time and efforts to helping others, developing the next medical breakthrough that could save more lives, and to helping those affected by conflict, both on and off the battlefield. That’s what she loved about her work. But there was also one bump with her line of work:

_“I could use some healing!”_

_“I require healing!”_

_“I need healing!”_

The sound of a snapping pencil reverberated through the room; Angela sat at her desk holding both halves in her shaky hands.

“Mein Gott. I don’t know how much more I can take,” the exhausted blonde said to herself. So much was expected of her; she was seen by many as delicate and soft. She was the merciful angel who helped those in need. But she wasn’t entirely innocent.

This angel was sinful.

Angela needed some relief, but she didn’t know how to get it. Suddenly, she remembered receiving a spam email about a service that could…provide what she wanted.

Angela checked her junk mail and found the email. She looked at the number and dialed it into her cell phone. It rang once, twice, before the other end picked up.

 _“Wicked Vices. How may we help you?”_ a woman’s voice answered.

Angela sighed and stammered, “I-I have a need for your…services.”

 _“And what service is that, miss?”_ the woman asked.

Feeling the blush already beginning to creep up to her cheeks, Angela swallowed the lump and said, “I require an escort.”

 _“Alright,”_ the woman responded. A few moments of silence followed before she asked, _“Is there anything in particular you are looking for.”_

Angela stilled. What did she want? Almost all of her encounters had been slow, gentle; her partners treating her as though she were a porcelain doll, where the slightest pressure would cause her to crack.

Mustering up some courage, Angela answered, “Someone who is…rough.”

The other end went silent for a little bit once again. Angela waited anxiously until the voice returned.

 _“I have two that fit that bit of criteria. They go by ‘M’ and the other ‘Widow’. Which would you like?”_ Angela bit her lip and threw caution to the wind.

“Both.”

Angela felt her face burning, but at this point, she didn’t care. She proceeded to give the woman all of the details she needed, from address to financial.

 _“Thank you for your time, miss. Your escorts will arrive at the designated time. Enjoy.”_ The line went dead as the woman hung up.

Angela put her phone down and released a long-held breath. She looked at her clock and then to her reports. She closed them out and decided to head back early. She could handle this stuff tomorrow.

* * *

Angela anxiously sat on her bed, constantly looking between the door and her clock. She told the woman on the phone the time she wanted, but that didn’t stop Angela from anxiously waiting ever since she arrived back at her room.

Suddenly, a knock at the door made Angela jump. Collecting herself, she walked to the door and stopped. She checked her outfit, which consisted of just a simple black t-shirt and matching tights, and opened the door.

The first thing Angela did was look up, as both of her escorts were taller than her. They were both women, with stark contrasts in appearance. One had pale skin with short red hair, mismatched red and blue eyes, and sharp features. The other had blue skin and long hair done into a long ponytail. Her eyes were a piercing amber and her body seemed more curvaceous. Both wore similar-colored overcoats.

“Hello,” they both said in differing accents; one Irish the other French. Angela visibly shook from them speaking alone.

“Hello,” she squeaked. “You’re the ones I requested?” Angela asked.

The redhead smirked. “Indeed we are. May we come in?”

Angela awkwardly nodded. “O-Of course.” She led the two escorts inside, the door shutting behind them all. Angela sat down on the bed and the women sat on either side of her.

“By what are you called, chérie?” the blue-skinned escort asked.

“A-Angela,” the blonde stammered. “My name’s Angela.”

The two women smirked. “Well, hello, Angela,” the redhead replied. “Allow us to introduce ourselves. You may refer to me as ‘M’,” the redhead, ‘M’, pointed to her companion and added, “and her as ‘Widow’.”

Angela nodded and suddenly she found the hands of her escorts roaming over her body.

“Tell us, mon petit ange, why did you ask specifically for us?” Widow asked.

M smirked. “Yes. You don’t seem like the one who would use our specific services.”

Angela shuddered and replied, “That’s just the reason why. People expect so much of me. The stresses of my work become too much to where something like this is my only way to vent. But all of my partners have treated me as if I were glass.” She stopped and added, “I want the opposite. I want it rough. I want to be shattered.”

Throaty chuckles came from the women. Widow lightly grasped Angela’s chin and turned the blonde to face her. “Well then, you chose wisely.”

Angela sighed as she felt M’s tongue creep its way up the side of her neck. She turned her head slightly to speak to them.

“D-Don’t hold back,” she whispered.

Widow and M smirked at each other before turning their attention back to Angela.

“We won’t.”

Angela gasped as M’s hand gave a hard pull on her hair. She had no time to moan as M’s lips quickly overtook hers. Widow’s hands gripped the neckline of her shirt and pulled. The cheap fabric easily ripped, exposing Angela’s breasts.

“No bra, chérie?” Widow playfully asked. “You must be so eager.”

Angela shivered as cold fingertips danced around her already hard nipples. She yelped in pain as those fingers harshly pinched her nipples. Without warning, Widow leaned down and bit down on her left nipple. She pulled her head a little and let go, making Angela squirm.

“More. Please,” Angela drawled.

M chuckled. “You heard her, Widow.” The blue-skinned escort smirked and pulled away. Angela looked at both of them, confused.

“Let’s give her more.”

Angela was suddenly forced off of the bed. She knelt and looked up as the two women stood on either side of her. They loosened the belts holding their overcoats together and slipped them off their shoulders. They were wearing matching black lingerie, complete with thigh-high stockings, garter belts, and, Angela gulped as she noticed them, two large, black strap-ons.

“Let’s put this little angel’s mouth to better use,” M sneered.

Angela felt another harsh tug on her hair and M’s strap-on was forced passed her mouth. M forced the fake cock deeper and Angela gagged as the tip hit the back of her throat. M grabbed the sides of Angela’s head and bobbed her head several times on it; spit spilled passed and pooled onto her chest while her gagging echoed into the room. M let go of Angela’s head and pulled the cock out, Angela gasping and coughing as it pulled away.

“Look at this little salope,” Widow remarked as her hand twisted Angela’s hair and her other hand stroked along the blonde’s cheek. “Do you enjoy a thick cock in your pretty little mouth?”

Angela nodded but that wouldn’t do for Widow. The hand stroking the blonde lifted off and came back with a slap against Angela’s cheek. “Answer me, chienne!” Another slap followed and Angela groaned in response. Widow’s hand lifted and slapped her again.

“Fuck yes,” Angela growled. Her words were silenced as M began fucking her mouth once more.

Widow chuckled. “No surprise. You wear a mask of innocence, but we see you for what you are: a filthy little whore who enjoys being treated as such.”

M pulled out again, causing more coughs and gasps to escape Angela. She sat down and pulled Angela onto her lap. The blonde mewled as she ground her stilled clothed pussy against M’s strap-on.

“Do you want more, slut?” M growled into Angela’s ear before biting down on her earlobe.

“Yes, please,” Angela mewled.

M chuckled and proceeded to press Angela’s back against her body. M’s hands caressed the soft flesh of Angela’s breasts, her long fingers pinching her nipples.

“Harder,” Angela gasped. M smiled wickedly as she gripped and twisted her fingers as hard as she could, eliciting a gasp from Angela and the blonde bucked against M’s strap-on once more. Another twist came and M removed Angela from her lap before bending the blonde over her legs. M’s hands once again teasingly moved across Angela’s tights before gripping and pulling. The tear echoed through the room.

“Beautiful,” M said as her hands tore the tights further, exposing Angela’s ass even more. One of her hands raised and came back down with a slap; Angela moaned again.

“Does the little slut like to be spanked?” M asked sweetly. Angela quickly nodded and she received two more spanks. M’s hands came down in quick, hard blows. Angela’s ass began to glow red.

“I wonder how much she is enjoying this,” M remarked as she grabbed Angela’s hair again and pulled her head up.

Widow chuckled as she lifted Angela from M’s lap. She tore through the tights, even more, exposing Angela’s now completely soaked-through panties.

“Oh my, she’s absolutely drenched,” Widow said as her hand slid across Angela’s clothed privates. Widow brought her hand back and slapped, relishing in the wet sound and the sharp gasp from Angela. With a tug, the flimsy panties were torn away.

“Do you want us to fuck you, salope?” Widow asked.

Angela fervently nodded. “Yes. Fuck, yes. I want you both to fuck me until I can’t think straight. Make me forget my own name.”

Both of the escorts chuckled. “Well then, let’s add something extra to this,” M said. She reached into the pocket of her discarded overcoat and withdrew a blindfold and a small bottle. She proceeded to remove the cloth belt from her coat as well.

Widow gracefully laid back onto the bed. Angela stood before her as M slid the blindfolds over her eyes. Darkness enveloped her vision, her other senses heightening. She gasped as she was roughly shoved on top of Widow. She groaned as she felt the shaft of the strap-on grind against her pussy.

“Let’s give this salope what he wants,” Widow said. She grabbed Angela’s hips and positioned the strap-on in line with her pussy. Angela cried out in pleasure as the thick shaft penetrated her. Widow’s hands slapped Angela’s ass.

M chuckled as she opened the bottle she acquired and drizzled lube along the length of the strap-on. Once it was sufficiently coated, M walked behind Angela. Widow chuckled and asked, “Is this what you wanted?”

Angela shivered and replied, “I need more.” She jumped as she heard M chuckle in her ear.

“If you say so.”

Angela threw her head back as M’s strap-on pushed into her ass. M pushed as far as she could go and looked to Widow. They both smiled and began fucking Angela simultaneously. M wrapped the belt around Angela’s neck, tightening it.

“Take it, you fucking whore!” M growled in Angela’s ear. The blonde let loose with her yells; screaming curses in German and making gasping moans while being choked. M held the belt in one hand and caressed Angela’s face with her other. She brought her hand back and slapped Angela again; she in turn only moaned again.

The escorts increased their paces, M tugged again on the belt, and Widow brought her hands once again down on Angela’s ass. The blonde reared her head back once more; it was all too much. Her cries grew sharper and sharper until finally both of the escorts gave one last thrust.

Angela’s walls came crashing down. She shouted into the room and violently shook as she came. Every nerve ending felt as if it were on fire. She groaned as the strap-ons were withdrawn from her quivering holes.

“Well, Angela, is that what you expected?” Widow asked.

Angela was laid down onto the bed. The belt slid off and she removed the blindfold. Tears had streaked down from her eyes but they were far from sadness.

“Yes,” Angela simply replied, her voice hoarse and exhausted.

M chuckled. “Well Widow, I’d say that’s another customer satisfied.”

Widow shook her head and gathered up her coat. “You two will burn this place to the ground with your lust.”

Angela giggled. She wanted to say something back, but instead, she meekly said, “Moira, lie with me.”

Moira chuckled as she removed the lingerie and strap-on. She wrapped herself around Angela and placed the thick comforter over them.

“Will you be able to look us in the eye tomorrow, Amélie?” Moira asked.

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Believe me, I was able to look at you both after our little stunt in the interrogation room.” With that, she closed the door, leaving Moira and her angel alone.


End file.
